太陽のMelody
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Hair of golden star light, eyes of deep blue ocean, and bright sunshine smiles—it's all about stunning! Itulah kami, The Charming Namikaze Twins! CHAP 4 APDET! "Kau siapa?" / Itu sosok Neji-senpai, tapi kenapa jadi kecil begini? / "HEEE Neji-senpai kenapa kau jadi chibi!" jeritku tanpa bisa menahan ekspresi horor. /Read & Review? / "Apa yang kau lakukan, Namikaze?" / "He?".
1. Prologue

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**.**

**太陽の****Melody**

**[Senandung Sang Surya]**

**.**

**T-Rated**

**Family/Humor/Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**All Straight Pairings**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Alternate Universe, (a little)OOC, Typo, (maybe)Fluffy, aneh-ngaco-abal**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? Then get back to your world!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~prologue~<strong>

"NARUTOOOOO~!"

"Huaaa maaf, Inooo~! Aku nggak sengaja!"

"Cuci sampe bersih!"

"Apaan! Aku 'kan udah minta maaf!"

"Berisiiiiiikk~! Pagi-pagi sudah ribut!"

"Hoeee, _Nee-chaaaannn_~! Ino jahaatt!"

"Apa? Enak saja! Kau yang salah kok!"

"Tapi aku sudah minta maaf!"

"Tapi maaf aja nggak cukup!"

"Tapi yang penting ak—HIIIIII~! _Nii-chan_ cepat cuci muka!"

"Aku masih ngantuk un~"

Eh? Apa-apaan ini? _Starting with a mess_? Ahh, maaf ya, semuanya. Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Ino—seorang gadis belia berusia 16 tahun yang cantik jelita sepanjang masa dan bakal jadi 17 tahun pada tanggal 6 Oktober nanti. Dan anak laki-laki berisik yang menumpahkan susu coklat pada piyama biru laut kesayanganku ini adik-lima-menitku, Namikaze Naruto.

Rambut pirang cemerlang dan mata biru menggoda. Bukankah kami dua bersaudara yang sempurna?

Ahh, hampir lupa. Kami sebenarnya adalah dua anak bungsu dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina—sepasang suami istri sempurna dengan paras yang—wow—luar biasa! Ayahku, Minato, memiliki rambut jabrik pirang dan sepasang iris biru yang indah. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Senyumnya—ah, bisa bikin semua wanita klepek-klepek! Aku yakin dulu ibu berjuang mati-matian untuk menjauhkan ayah dari gerombolan wanita pemakan pria tampan. Ew. _Well, _mungkin aku berlebihan. Tapi—hei! Ayah kami ini benar-benar tampan! Sekarang ia bekerja sebagai kepala sekolah sebuah sekolah dasar negeri yang cukup terkenal.

Hmm... lalu, ibu. Ya, Uzumaki Kushina adalah nama asli ibu kami—sebelum ia menikah dengan ayah dan menjadi Namikaze Kushina, dan melahirkan kami ke dunia. Seorang wanita tomboy yang cantik jelita, dengan rambut merah sepanjang pinggang rampingnya. _Ne, _pria mana yang bisa tahan dengan kedua mata violet ibu yang indah dan senyumnya yang menawan? Tapi di balik itu semua, nggak ada yang tahu kalau ibu adalah wanita yang super ganas! Waw, kuharap kau nggak macam-macam jika bertemu dengannya.

Lalu—hei, Naruto! Kau ngapain di situ?

Minggir, Ino! Sekarang giliranku, tahu! Oh, halo semuanya! Si tampan Namikaze Naruto sudah hadir di sini! Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan Ino tadi bahwa kami adalah saudara kembar! Yeah! Aku tampan—seperti ayah, dan Ino jelek. Ah, iya Ino, maaf deh—jangan men-_deathglare_-ku seperti itu. kakak-lima-menitku, Ino, adalah salah satu cewek populer di sekolah, meski nggak secantik dan sepintar Sakura-_chan_, sih.

Aa, ngomong-ngomong, kami belum memperkenalkan kakak-kakak kami, ya? Baiklah, akan kumulai dari si sulung—Deidara-_niichan_! Itu dia, di sebelah sana. Cowok berambut pirang sebahu, bermata biru, yang lagi menggosok gigi di westafel. Deidara-_niichan_ usianya 22 tahun dan sekarang ia bekerja sebagai koki di sebuah _bakery _di pusat kota Konoha. Hmm... sepertinya Deidara-_niichan_ mewarisi bakat memasak ibu. Masakannya selalu enak, lho! Hanya saja kadang _nii-chan_ begitu pemalas.

Nah, kalau cewek bermuka sangar yang lagi merapihkan meja makan itu kakak perempuanku, Temari-_neechan_. Rambut jabrik yang dikuncir empat dan mata biru tajam, bukankah dengan itu _nee-chan_ jadi cewek paling ganas di kampusnya? Ganas dan cerewet, persis seperti ibu. _Nee-chan_ usianya 20 tahun dan kuliah di Konoha University jurusan teknik mesin. Benar-benar kelaki-lakian, _ne_.

Kami adalah empat bersaudara Namikaze yang beruntung. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kami memiliki orangtua paling menyenangkan sedunia! Keluarga kami sederhana, layaknya keluarga bahagia pada umumnya. Paling nggak, sebelum peristiwa memilukan itu terjadi.

Ah, maaf, maaf! Sepertinya aku mulai ngaco.

.

.

.

Aku memutar tubuhku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di depan cermin besar di sebuah kamar minimalis dan rapih di lantai dua rumah Namikaze, kamarku. Rambut pirang panjangku terikat _ponytail _tinggi dengan beberapa helai menutup sebagian wajah kananku. Seragam _sailor_-ku rapih dengan kaus kaki hitam setinggi beberapa senti di bawah lutut.

Sekali lagi aku menatap bayangan diriku di cermin dengan senyum puas. Aku siap mengawali pagi ini dengan senyum cerah mentari. Hari pertama sekolah setelah ujian memuakkan dan libur panjang, aku siap menjadi siswa kelas dua SMA Konoha!

Kudengar Naruto meneriakkan namaku dari bawah. Sepertinya kami memang harus segera berangkat atau terlambat dan berurusan dengan komite kedisiplinan sekolah.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah sedikit terburu-buru. Bisa kulihat seluruh anggota keluarga tengah bersiap menjalankan aktivitas harian masing-masing. Di depan westafel ayah sedang merapihkan dasi abu-abunya sambil bercermin, sedangkan Deidara-_niichan_ sibuk membongkar rak dan bufet—mencari dompet kulit pemberian ibu yang sering ia tinggalkan hampir di setiap sudut rumah, dan melupakannya. Temari-_neechan_? Ah, sepertinya masih berdandan di kamarnya.

"Woi! Inooo~!" Naruto melambaikan tangan kirinya padaku dari halaman depan. Sebelah tangannya memegang setang sepeda, alat transportasi sederhana yang biasa aku dan naruto kendarai ke sekolah.

"Ayah, aku berangkaaatt~!" seruku seraya melambaikan tangan pada ayah yang hanya dibalas dengan sahutan 'hati-hati' pelan.

Tapi langkahku terhenti di _genkan_. Sebelum menyentuh sepatu, aku memperhatikan sebuah foto yang terletak di meja kecil di dekat _getabako_. Foto seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang tertawa lepas. Aku tersenyum menatap foto itu, dan sedikit mengusap bingkainya.

"Ibu..." ujarku pelan. "...aku berangkat sekolah dulu, ya."

Dan tanpa berpaling lagi, aku berlari ke halaman depan—menghampiri Naruto yang sudah siap dengan sepeda kami.

"Lama sekali, sih," ujarnya kesal.

"_Gomen ne_, ini 'kan hari pertama kita jadi kelas dua," jawabku santai seraya duduk di boncengan belakang sepeda. "Jadi harus tampil maksimal."

"Nggak bakal ngefek apa-apa juga."

"Biarin."

"Huaah, Ino! Kau berat, tahu."

"Apa katamu?"

BLETAKK

.

.

.

Eh? Ino belum ngasitahu, ya? Ibu kami yang cantik itu—Namikaze Kushina—meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan lalu lintas tujuh tahun yang lalu.

_Ne,_ Ibu. Apa kabarmu sekarang? Hari ini aku dan Ino resmi jadi siswa kelas dua. Itu artinya kami bakal punya junior! Ahh, nggak sabar ingin ketemu dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Ibu—ibu tahu nggak? Kami semua sangat menyayangimu.

Kami tahu ibu berada di tempat yang lebih indah sekarang.

.

.

Oh ya—hei, kalian! Ngomong-ngomong, kalian punya masalah dengan _what so called _**cinta**? Kalau iya, ayo cepat hubungi kami! Si kembar Namikaze dengan senyum bak matahari yang bisa mengatasi persoalan cinta anak remaja jenis apa pun!

Yosh! _Client _pertama kira-kira siapa, ya?

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

**Author's Note :**

_**Genkan : **__tempat untuk melepas/memakai alas kaki yang terletak di depan pintu masuk sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah (umunya di rumah-rumah jepang)._

_**Getabako : **__rak untuk menyimpan alas kaki di genkan._

**Ahahahahahahhahahahaahha tiba-tiba kepikiran ide ini; eh, si naruto, ino, dei, dan temari itu kalo dipratiin mirip ya? Rambut pirang, mata biru. Cocok jadi sodara! Dan TARAAA~! Lahirlah fic ini ohohohoho... **

**Jenuh dengan semua persoalan yang ada, rei bikin fic santai dengan plot ringan juga ^^ nanti mungkin Cuma bakal jadi 4-5 chapter aja kok. Yosh, semoga reader suka~ dan tunggu aja kehadiran _all straight pairings_ favorit kalian! siapa aja yaa xD  
><strong>

**Read & Review, PLEASE? ****おねがい～**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	2. Spring : Musimnya Jatuh Cinta!

Gedung bercat putih itu masih sama seperti tahun lalu. Masih sama seperti tiga bulan lalu. Dan bahkan masih sama seperti hari kemarin—tentu saja. SMA Konoha.

Dan aku, Namikaze Ino—masih sama cantik seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Lalu Naruto, masih mirip rubah, seperti abad-abad sebelumnya. Baiklah, mungkin aku agak berlebihan. Tapi anak itu benar-benar aneh! Maksudku—bagaimana mungkin beberapa gadis di sini naksir dia diam-diam? Bahkan aku pernah dengar ada juga yang dari sekolah khusus cewek di daerah Kumo.

Sial!

Apa? Nggak kok, aku nggak cemburu. Hanya saja—ahh, aku 'kan ingin punya _secret admirer_!

Kenapa nggak ada cowok yang—sedetik saja—melirikku? Ah lihat, bahkan di hari pertama kami jadi murid kelas dua, ketika baru memasuki gerbang sekolah, junior-junior baru hanya sibuk dengan teman-teman angkatan mereka sendiri. Halloo~? Sadarkah mereka bahwa di sini sedang berjalan beriringan sepasang anak kembar mirip bule yang cukup mempesona?

_Then again_, kenapa Naruto tetap pamer cengiran meski anak-anak baru itu nggak sedikit pun menanggapinya?

"Hooooiii~!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

BLETAK

"Aduh—sakit, Ino!" bentak Naruto tepat di depan wajahku. "Kau apaan, sih?"

"Jangan nyapa orang nggak dikenal seenaknya, bodoh!" jawabku datar. "Bikin malu, tahu!"

"Apa? Aku 'kan nyapa si _Teme_." Naruto menunjuk seseorang yang sedang memasuki gedung utama sambil membawa setumpuk buku tebal.

"Heh?"

"Tuh." Naruto menunjuk 'si _Teme_'.

Ahh, ternyata benar;

"SASUKE-_KUUUNN_~!"

* * *

><p><strong>太陽の<strong>**Melody**

**[Senandung Sang Surya]**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**. **

**Warning :**

**Alternate Universe, (a little)OOC, Typo, (maybe)Fluffy, STRAIGHT pairings, aneh-ngaco-abal**

**.**

**.**

**Simfoni ke-1 :**

**Spring—Musimnya Jatuh Cinta!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Sahabat kami sejak SMP. Dia salah satu anak jenius—katakan saja, peraih peringkat ke-5 paralel sekolah. Wew. Lihat saja penampilannya, kerah _gakuran _yang terkancing rapih, kacamata oval minus lima, warna kulit nyaris pucat yang kontras dengan mata onyx dan rambut _raven _yang—owh—bermodel _spiky _dengan aksen pantat bebek pada bagian belakangnya.

Sasuke yang cupu. Sahabat terdekatnya memang hanya kami berdua.

Sasuke menoleh saat kami menghampirinya dan tersenyum kaku. Oh, bahkan setelah hampir lima tahun kami berteman, cowok yang sebenarnya tampan itu tetap nggak bisa menghilangkan sifat kikuknya.

"Yo~ _Teme_!" sapa Naruto seraya meninju lengan atas Sasuke.

"Gimana liburanmu?" kupasang senyum selebar mungkin. "Kau jadi agak kurusan, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ah, _ohayou _Ino, Naruto-_dobe_," sapa Sasuke.

"Heh, selamat-pagimu telat, bodoh." Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sebal rasanya dicuekin seperti ini. Sasuke terlalu pemalu dan sedikit kaku. Lihat, ia bahkan nggak membalas pertanyaanku barusan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisku sekarang.

Pandangan mata onyx Sasuke tertuju pada _sesuatu _yang lain.

Dan sepertinya terperangkap di sana.

Apa, sih? Naruto bahkan nggak menyadarinya.

"Motif polkadot," ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Ya, motif polk—apa? Apanya yang—?

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan mata Sasuke yang polos itu, dan berhenti pada suatu titik. Oh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah—err... celana dalam salah satu siswi yang sedang nungging memungut sebuah kertas di lantai di depan deretan loker.

Ugh, rok seragam yang terlalu pendek memang hal paling menjijikkan! Tapi—hei! Kenapa wajah Sasuke jadi merah begitu? Belum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk menegurnya;

"Yang itu motif mawar putih," sambung Naruto.

"Benar."

"Kaliaaaann~!"

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh energi yang kumiliki pagi ini, aku menjewer telinga dua cowok berwarna rambut kontras di sebelahku—dengan sangat sangat sangat keras!

"ADA-DDAAAAAWW~!" teriak keduanya berbarengan.

"Sa-sakit!"

"Inooo saaakit, tahuu~!"

"Lihat apa, hah?" bentakku tanpa melepas telinga mereka.

"S-sidi—eh!"

"APAA~?"

"Lepasin dulu, aduuuhh...!"

"I-Ino—le—sakitt..."

Sadis, kulepas cengkraman mautku pada telinga orang-orang ini. Aku berkacak pinggang, menunggu alasan nggak rasional yang sebentar lagi bakal meluncur dari mulut mereka. "Jadi?" mataku menyipit, sedikit menguar aura membunuh.

"Bukan salah kita, iya 'kan, _Teme_?" ucap Naruto seraya mengelus-elus telinga kanannya yang memerah.

"I-iya, Ino..." Sasuke mengiyakan.

Aku memutar bola mataku, bosan.

"Lagian, siapa suruh Ami pake rok pendek banget." Naruto melanjutkan pembelaannya. "Terus si Harukaze Karin itu. Tu cewek juga seneng pake rok pendek banget."

"Kita 'kan cuma ngikutin insting," sambung Sasuke. Dia cemberut. Oh, masa nggak ada yang sadar kalau cowok itu cemberut kelihatan begitu _kawaii_? Aku saja harus mati-matian menahan mimisan selama lima tahun ini! Bayangkan!

Dan benar saja, insting anak cowok usia SMA memang nggak bakal jauh-jauh dari hal mesum. Bahkan untuk anak cupu nan jenius seperti Sasuke.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat. Kuraih lengan Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menyeret mereka ke lantai tiga, koridor kelas dua. Walau bagaimanapun, kami belum melihat kelas baru kami. Dan, wow! Lihat itu, murid-murid angkatan kami sudah bergemuruh, berlarian, berdiskusi, berebut melihat lembar kertas yang tertempel di tiap-tiap pintu kelas untuk menunjukkan siapa saja siswa-siswi penghuni kelas itu.

Kulepas genggamanku pada pergelangan Naruto dan Sasuke dan menyelusup di antara kerumunan siswa yang sedang membaca lembar kertas di depan kelas 2-1, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke mencari ke kelas lain.

Namikaze Ino, Namikaze Ino.

Ah, sial. Nggak ada. Naman Naruto dan Sasuke juga nggak ada.

"Woii, Ino-_chan_!"

Seseorang memanggilku dari kelas paling ujung. Itu Akimichi Chouji dan sahabatnya, Inuzuka Kiba. Kami sekelas waktu kelas satu. Chouji si gendut tukang makan—oops, aku nggak boleh menggunakan kata tabu itu di depan Chouji. Dia bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangku nanti! Dan Kiba si penggila anjing. Yeah, aku belum melihat Akamaru pagi ini. Mungkin karena ini masih hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, jadi cowok bertato taring merah di pipinya itu nggak mau bikin masalah dengan membawa Akamaru ke sekolah.

Dasar.

Aku menghampiri Chouji dan Kiba. Hmm, penampilan mereka masih sama seperti minggu terakhir sebelum liburan. _Gakuran _berantakan dengan rambut yang juga acak-acakan. Kenapa orang-orang yang cenderung mirip preman ini nggak masuk sekolah khusus anak-anak bandel saja, sih?

"Kita sekelas lagi, lho!" seru Chouji saat aku berhenti di depan mereka dengan tampang bingung.

"Sekelas? Lagi?" sebelah alis pirangku terangkat.

"He'eh!" Kiba mengangguk mantap. "Sama Naruto juga!"

Sekelas dengan Naruto? Aku? Oh, hebat. Sekarang aku harus bersiap tahan untuk menghadapi guru-guru tertentu yang suka membanding-bandingkan murid bersaudara yang ada dalam satu kelas. Hahh, merepotkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ gimana?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Ohh, Uchiha di kelas 2-2 sama si Aburame," jawab Chouji.

"Sama Shino-_kun_?"

"Yup," lanjut Kiba. "Tapi baru saja tuh profesor balik ke loker sama Naruto."

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada yang ketinggalan katanya—woiii, Ino!"

"Aku duluan, yaa~!" seruku seraya berlari meninggalkan Chouji dan Kiba yang masih terbengong, menuju ke area loker siswa di lantai paling bawah.

.

.

Ini masih cukup pagi untuk bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi karena hari ini hari pertama, jadi semua murid cukup bersemangat untuk datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Di depan deretan loker untuk kelas dua, dapat kulihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berdiri dan tenggelam dalam percakapan seru. Bukan. Cuma Naruto saja yang nyerocos, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali tersenyum atau tertawa ringan.

Aku berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Hoi, Ino." Naruto yang menyadari kehadiranku melambai kecil. "Kita sekelas, lho."

"Iya, sudah tahu!" ketusku.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot dengan telunjuknya.

"Hemm." Aku menggeleng. "Nggak bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke-_kun _seperti waktu SMP dulu," ucapku dengan nada kecewa.

"Eh?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Oke, mungkin dia benar-benar bingung kenapa aku harus kecewa nggak bisa sekelas dengannya. Sebenarnya, itu 'kan karena—

"Tenang saja, Ino," potong Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. "Aku sudah tambah cerdas kok. Kata Dei-_niichan_ diameter kepalaku tambah besar—yang artinya volume otakku juga tambah besar, dan itu berarti aku tambah pinter! Kalo nggak ada Sasuke, kau boleh nyontek ke aku, deh—"

BLETAKK

Kugetok kepala Naruto, kesal.

Naruto meringis.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Dan siluet berwarna sewarna permen kapas melewati kami. Bukan, kok. Itu bukan kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang masuk ke gedung sekolah dari halaman depan. Itu seseorang. Tepatnya—

"HEI—SAKURA-_CHAAANN_~!"

**BLETAKK**

"Aduh—Ino!" Naruto membentakku lengkap dengan hujan lokalnya. "Sakit, tahu—dipukul sampe tiga kali gitu! Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Kau jangan seenaknya manggil senior dengan embel-embel _chan _begitu, bodoh!" balasku sambil bersedekap. "Nggak sopan."

"Hai."

Suara itu membuat kami bertiga menoleh ke asal suara bersamaan. Oh, ini dia _the-Sakurachan-girl _yang Naruto maksud. Ia tersenyum menatap kami bergantian.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura-_senpai_," sapaku sambil nyengir lebar.

"_Ohayou, _Ino-_chan_," balas Sakura. "Kau kelihatan segar sekali pagi ini," lanjutnya.

"Oh, aku memang selalu segar, kok."

"Hai, Sakura-_chan—_'met pagi." Naruto melompat ke depanku, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dariku. Huh, dasar caper.

"Pagi, Naruto-_kun._" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ugh, manis sekali. Mata emerald-nya kemudian beralih pada cowok di sebelah kami yang dari tadi cuma diam. "Pagi, Uchiha-_kun_," sapanya pada Sasuke—masih disertai senyum manis.

PEEESSSHHH

"Pa-pagi, H-Haruno-_senpai_." Sasuke menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Jari telunjuknya menaikkan kacamatanya yang lagi-lagi melorot.

Aku memutar bola mataku, bosan. Kenapa sih, Uchiha yang satu ini selalu jadi merah padam setiap kali disapa cewek cantik. Dasar aneh!

"Kalian sekelas?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dan Naruto sekelas," jawabku. "Sasuke di kelas 2-2. _Senpai _sendiri?"

"Ah, aku di kelas 3-1." Sakura tersenyum, kemudian ia melirik arloji putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "_Ne, _aku duluan ya, _minna_. Neji menungguku di ruang OSIS."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto yang masih berdiri di depanku.

"Hm, sampai nanti, semuanya." Sakura berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil. Rambut merah muda pendek sebahunya menari-nari setiap kali ia menghentakkan kakinya. Hingga akhirnya makhluk yang identik dengan permen kapas itu menghilang di belokan.

Kami bertiga masih memandang belokan tempat gadis itu menghilang. Hening. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan;

"Sakura-_chan _cantik, ya."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil _chan_, Naruto!" aku meyikut perutnya pelan.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan mencibir ke arahku. Lalu mata saphire-nya berhenti pada sosok Sasuke yang diam. Aku mengikuti pandangannya.

Sasuke diam.

Oke, Sasuke memang pendiam. Tapi—apa yang dia lihat sampai segitunya?

"KAU NAKSIR SAKURA-_CHAN _YA, _TEME_~?"

**BLETAKK**

Lagi-lagi bunyi itu.

Tapi bukan aku pelakunya. Sungguh!

"Sakit, _Teme_," ucap Naruto seraya memegangi kepala pirangnya yang mulai benjol di empat tempat. "Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan Ino, sih. Aku 'kan cuma—"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto kesal. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan aku dan adik-lima-menitku yang masih menggerutu nggak jelas.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

Aku nggak jawab, hanya mengedikkan bahu. Pada kenyataannya aku memang nggak tahu. Tapi apa itu—semburat kemerahan di pipi pucatnya sebelum cowok berkacamata itu pergi?

.

.

.

"INOOO~!"

Jam dua belas, jam istirahat, Naruto menarik lenganku.

"Apaa?" ku-_deathlglare _matanya yang sewarna dengan mataku.

"Ke kantin, yuk," ajaknya sambil terus menarik lenganku. "Aku lapar, Ino~"

"Sana berangkat sendiri," jawabku seraya menarik lepas lenganku dari cengkramannya.

"Maksudku kau yang belikan..."

"Hah? Kau 'kan sudah dapat uang jajan dari _too-san _kemarin, Naruto."

"Tapi aku lupa bawa dompet hari ini."

"Salah sendiri."

"INOOO~!"

"Iya, iya—ayok!"

"Aseeekk~"

Dan akhirnya, dengan berat hati—kubiarkan badanku yang sekseh ini diseret ke arah kantin oleh bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu.

.

.

"_A-ano..._"

"EH? KAU HINATA, 'KAN?"

Gadis itu berambut indigo lurus sepinggang. Matanya indah warna lavender pucat. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya. Ia berdiri di samping meja kami dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, adik kedua ketua OSIS kami yang ganteng, Hyuuga Neji.

"I-iya, _Senpai_," jawab Hinata gugup. "A-aku lagi nungguin Neji-_niisan_. K-katanya—"

"Duduk sini, duduk sini," potongku seraya menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahku. Ia mengangguk dan duduk, masih menundukkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa menjadi tambah merah.

"Wah, rambut Hinata sudah panjang ya sekarang." Naruto angkat bicara. "Padahal waktu SMP dulu rambutmu pendek sekali ya, kayak anak cowok. Hehe..."

"I-iya, _Senpai_." Hinata memainkan jemarinya. "S-saran dari Hanabi-_chan_. Katanya lebih bagus rambut yang panjang."

"Ah, kalo Hinata rambut seperti apa saja tetap cantik, kok."

"T-terima ka—"

BRAKK

"Dilarang merayu adik ketua OSIS."

Suara dingin itu menggelegar dari belakang Naruto. Suara seseorang yang baru saja menggebrak meja kami. Hyuuga Neji berdiri dengan sebelah tangan tenggelam dalam saku celana, menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi horor. Kumat deh _sister complex_-nya.

Naruto menelan ludah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Dan sekarang aku berani bertaruh penyakit kebelet-pipis-kalo-lagi-gugupnya bakal kambuh.

Tunggu. Ah, aku lupa. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tampang horor Neji. Jadi dia nggak mungkin bakal kebelet pipis lagi kali ini.

"_Nii-san_."

Suara kecil Hinata mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang ini. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada adik kesayangannya yang kini tersenyum dipaksakan itu.

"Kau di kelas mana, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Di kelas 1-3, _Nii-san_," jawab Hinata, masih sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"_Taichou_!"

Seorang siswa berkacamata hitam menghampiri kami. "Ternyata kau di sini," katanya pelan, yang diikuti dengan tatapan memangnya-ada-apa dari sang ketua OSIS. "Kepala sekolah mencarimu."

"Aa, aku ke sana." Neji beranjak, diikuti Shino, si cowok berkacamata hitam tadi. Namun sebelum jauh, ia membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap kami. "Jangan merayu, Namikaze Naruto."

Dan dengan itu, sang ketua pergi dari areal kantin, diiring jerit histeris beberapa siswi. Ugh, _fangirl _menjijikan itu. Kenapa sih orang-orang seperti mereka nggak ada bosan-bosannya menjadi pemuja cowok-cowok populer di sekolah? Padahal banyak di antara mereka yang sudah punya pacar.

"Kau lihat apa, Ino?"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap mata saphire-nya, lalu menatap Hinata yang juga menatapku bingung. "Nggak kok," jawabku enteng. "Heran saja sama cewek-cewek itu."

"Yang mana?"

"Tuh gerombolan yang jejeritan nggak jelas waktu Neji-_senpai _lewat." Aku menyedot jus alpukatku yang terakhir dan sesekali melirik gerombolan anak-anak cewek centil menyebalkan itu.

"Bilang aja kau cemburu."

"Najis. Nggak level, ya."

"Makanya cari pacar, Ino."

"Bawel. Aku nggak minat."

"Morino Idate?"

"Minggu lalu Morino-_kun_ emang nembak. Tapi aku nggak mau."

"K-kenapa gitu, Ino-_senpai_?"

"Habisnya Morino-_kun_ 'kan _playboy_. Mana suka gigitin _senbon _lagi," kataku sebal, mengingat kejadian minggu lalu waktu Idate mengajakku jadi pacarnya. "Masa iya aku pacaran sama cowok kayak gitu. Hiii~"

"Ternyata kau bukan tipenya Idate."

"Justru Morino-_kun _yang bukan tipeku, bodoh!"

"Iya—itu maksudku," jawab Naruto cuek. Mata Naruto kemudian beralih ke Hinata, yang otomatis juga kulirik.

Hinata diam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang masih bersemu, menatap kami bergantian.

"A-ap—"

"KALAU HINATA GIMANA?" tanyaku dan Naruto berbarengan.

"E-ehh~?"

"ADA ORANG YANG HINATA SUKAI?"

"A-anu... sebena—"

"SIAPA?"

"I-itu... itu—"

"SUDAH KITA DUGA!"

"A-aku 'kan belum bilang apa-apa, _SENPAI_~!" seru Hinata.

Waw. Ia benar-benar berteriak dengan muka yang sudah sangat merah. Ini pertama kalinya, lho.

"Ma-maafkan aku," lanjutnya cepat-cepat sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Daijoubu da_," ucapku sambil tersenyum ramah. Anak ini benar-benar polos!

"Jadi—siapa?" Naruto yang duduk di depan Hinata memajukan tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang nyengir itu sekarang jadi begitu dekat dengan wajah Hinata.

"D-dia..."

"DIAAA...?" seruku dan Naruto antusias.

"...anaknya biasa saja, t-tapi..."

"TAPIII...?"

"...tapi menurutku dia s-sangat keren, begitu juga beberapa anak c-cewek..."

"HMM...?"

"... tapi sepertinya dia nggak menyukaiku—"

"PASTI GAARA-_KUN_, YAA?"

"Ap—apa... buk—"

"Tenang saja, Hinata." Kutepuk pucuk kepala indigo Hinata dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. "Kita pasti membantumu, kok. Iya 'kan, Naruto?"

"E—ehh?"

"Kita bakal bantu Hinata biar deket sama Gaara-_kun_, 'kan?"

"Eh—i-iya, Ino—iya. Tentu saja, hehe..."

Tapi kenapa aku merasa sedikit bersalah, ya? Perasaanku saja—atau memang Hinata sedang meremas ujung roknya sambil menahan air mata? Kenapa muka meronanya jadi seperti orang kesal? Lagian, kenapa juga Naruto jadi salting begitu?

Kenapa, sih?

**BRAAKKK**

"HYUUGA HINATA, 'KAN?"

Kami bertiga terlonjak kaget ketika seorang cewek berperawakan tomboy dengan rambut cokelat yang dicepol dua menggebrak meja kami dan menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata yang sedikit ketakutan.

"I-iya..." jawab Hinata dengan suara yang nyaris nggak terdengar.

"Kau 'kan ketua klub wushu itu?" Naruto angkat bicara.

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap pada Naruto. Lalu pandangannya kembali beralih pada Hinata. Tangan kanannya terulur, hendak bersalaman dengan si gadis Hyuuga. "Hai, namaku Sakaki Tenten, kelas 3-5, ketua klub wushu, tinggiku 164 senti, berat badanku 47,3 kilo, golongan darahku B, zodiakku Pisces, dan hobiku main tongkat. _Yoroshiku_~"

Hinata berkedip.

Naruto berkedip.

Aku berkedip—nggak percaya. Apa-apaan orang ini?

"_Yo-yoroshiku_," jawab Hinata seraya menjabat tangan Tenten. "A-ada apa, ya?"

"Oh—kau adiknya Neji, 'kan?" tanya Tenten antusias.

"Y-ya, benar."

"Aku minta nomor hape Neji, dong~"

**GUBRAKK**

Dan ini dia, satu lagi _client _kami dalam misi mencerahkan kisah cinta remaja anak bangsa.

.

.

.

"_TADAIMAAA_~!"

Aku dan Naruto berjalan lunglai menuju pintu depan setelah meletakkan sepeda di garasi. Tapi saat melepas sepatu di _genkan_, aku melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Ya, aneh. Sepatu kets asing.

Ada tamukah?

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Naruto yang sedang meletakkan sepatunya di _getabako._

"Tuh," ucapku seraya mengangguk ke arah sepatu kets berwarna hitam itu.

"Hm paling temennya Deidara-_niichan_." Naruto beranjak masuk, mengabaikanku yang sedang berkecamuk dengan perasaan aneh—tak nyaman—yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Dan benar saja firasatku.

Tepat ketika aku baru masuk ruang tengah, _benda _itu di sana. Maksudku, makhluk itu. maksudku—orang _itu_.

He'em. Orang itu.

Yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Yang sedang membaca sebuah makalah tebal dengan ekspresi ngantuk. Yang matanya sipit sewarna obsidian. Yang rambutnya diikat tinggi mencuat. Yang _sekarang_, malah melirikku dengan tampang bosan.

"Ah, Ino-_chan _sudah pulang." Temari-_neechan_ muncul dari balik tembok pembatas dapur, membawa setoples kue kering dan dua gelas teh hijau dingin. "_Nee-chan_ nggak lihat Naruto-_kun_," katanya sambil duduk di sebelah orang itu.

Aku nggak menjawab.

Malas.

Langsung saja aku bergegas menuju undakan dan menerjang pintu kamarku—membantingnya pelan. Menghempaskan tubuh lelahku di atas tempat tidur, berharap kantuk bakal segera menyerang. Tapi nyatanya, aku malah kepikiran.

Oke, musim semi—musim cinta. Seperti halnya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran setiap musim ini datang—setiap salju mulai mencair. Senang rasanya bisa membantu semua orang.

Lalu...

—aku bagaimana?

"Sial. Kenapa orang itu datang, sih."

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Yihaaa~! Rei datang lagi! Tiba-tiba aja semangat pengen lanjutin fic ini sehabis mandi tadi pagi xD huu, ternyata kamar mandi bawa pengaruh positif dalam mencerna inspirasi, yaa~ *PLAKK***

**EH, masih ada typo nggak? *BHUAG* xD**

**Oke, bales review gak log-in dulu~**

**zoroutecchi :**

sipp! Tos dolo~ xD waa request pairing nih, kita liat aja ke depannya yah? Mau rei puter-puter dulu merekanya *digebukin* yosh ini udah apdet ^^ review lagi? Arigato~

**el Cierto :**

hai'! i thank you so much ^^ nah, this is it *niru Farah Quinn* chapter 1 has been updated, review lagi? Arigato :D

**reviewer :**

waw kita sejantung! Asiiikk xD inih inih udah apdet ^^ review lagi? Ne? Makasihh~

**Yamanaka Chika :**

Ohayou juga, chika-san ^^ yo arigatou gozaimashita~ usul pairing? Nanti kita liat sama-sama yaa~ ini uda apdet ^^ review lagi? Arigatoo xD

**THANKS A LOT juga buat :**

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, faricaLucy, Rere Aozora, kira tiga-Alegra Maxwell, vaneela, Uchiha Reiko Ichihara, Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight, dan juga buat para silent readers sekaliaaann~! xD makasih banyaaakk *bungkuk-bungkuk* ^^**

**Oh ya, tentang pairing, kan di prolog kemaren uda rei tulis 'all STRAIGHT pairings', brarti nggak crack ^^ rei udah niatin pairingnya dari awal kok, tapi pairing request dari readers tetep bakal rei pertimbangin lagi. **

**Trima kasih udah bersedia mampir ^^ ini rei apdet bahkan sampe loncatin Little Brother vs Boyfriends, lho. Hehe sabar yaa yang nunggu fic LBB nya diapdet *digampar***

**Yosh! SEMOGA SUKAA~! Akhir kata, review? xD**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	3. Love Itu Rumit!

_"Wah, sepertinya ada penyusup kecil~"_

_"Nee-chan, itu siapa?"_

_"Hn? Aa, teman sekelas nee-chan. Memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Segitu pentingnya ya, sampe nee-chan pajang foto dia di kamar...?"_

_"Ahaha, entahlah. Mungkin karena kami selalu jadi satu tim dalam setiap kelompok belajar, jadi akrab."_

_"Hmm begitu..."_

_"Dia ganteng, 'kan?"_

_"**Jelek dan sepertinya menyebalkan**."_

_"Ino-chan..."_

_"Apa?"_

* * *

><p><strong>太陽の<strong>**Melody**

**[Senandung Sang Surya]**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Desclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Alternate Universe, (a little)OOC, Typo, (maybe)Fluffy, aneh-ngaco-abal**

**.**

**.**

**Simfoni ke-2 :**

**Love Itu Rumit!  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya aku meniup-niup ujung poni pirang yang menutupi dahi. Sesekali kulirik Ibiki-_sensei _yang masih sibuk berceloteh tentang pengaruh magma terhadap lempeng tektonik bumi dan semacamnya. Oh, kurasa memperhatikan gambar bumi lebih menarik daripada melihat wajah mesum Ibiki-_sensei_.

Haahh, guru yang membosankan. Pelajaran yang juga membosankan.

Ino yang duduk di bangku sebelah kananku bahkan menguap lebar. Padahal cewek, tapi nguapnya lebar gitu. Bikin malu saja. Padahal aku 'kan ganteng. Apa kata orang kalau sampai ada yang tahu bahwa orang beken sepertiku punya kembaran norak seperti Ino?

BLETAKK

"Sa-sakitt..."

Hebat, sekarang sepertinya Ino sudah bisa menguasai jurus 'membaca pikiran orang' kebanggaan Deidara-_niichan_. Lihat! Dia menjitakku dengan kecepatan tinggi—yang hebatnya—nggak ketahuan Ibiki-_sensei_! Sial.

Ah, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku beberapa hari ini. Sejak beberapa hari lalu Ino jadi sedikit melamun. Saat ngerjakan PR bersama, saat membantu _too-chan_ mencabut rumput di halaman belakang, bahkan saat makan makanan favoritnya di kantin. Hmm, mau nggak mau, aku kepikiran juga.

Ino bukan tipe yang bakal menceritakan semua masalahnya pada laki-laki. Paling-paling kalau cerita sama Temari-_neechan_. Tapi sejak saat itu pun aku nggak melihat Ino curhatan sama _nee-chan_. Yeah, mungkin karena _nee-chan _selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tetap saja.

Aku penasaran.

Apa sih hal menarik yang bikin Ino jadi suka melamun gitu? Aku nggak terima! Meski intensitasnya memukul kepalaku nggak berkurang sedikit pun, tetap saja aku benci melihatnya seperti itu. Yang kukenal adalah Ino yang berisik, bawel, diktator, dan narsis tingkat dewa!

Tunggu.

Jangan-jangan...

.

.

INO SEDANG JATUH CINTA!

.

.

Ah, kesimpulan yang cukup nggak rasional.

Aku ingat dulu dia pernah bilang kelak ingin menikah dengan pria kaya yang tampan dan bijaksana. Masalahnya, tuh pria-kaya-yang-tampan-dan-bijaksana mau nggak sama kembaranku yang mirip _barbie _itu? _What_? Pria-kaya-yang-tampan-dan-bijaksana? Kenapa menyebutkan ciri-ciriku di masa depan?

**BHUAGG**

Aduh—hei, siapa yang memukulku?

Sial.

Ah, lihat itu. Bahkan ketika Ino membantu Deidara-_niichan _menyiapkan makan malam kali ini, dia nggak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Seperti biasa, dia mengenakan celemek hijau berpolkadot kuning peninggalan _kaa-chan_, dan membantu mengiris-iris beberapa sayur—ditemani siulan nggak bermutu yang keluar dari mulut _nii-chan. _

"Malam ini menunya apa?" tanyaku ketika memasuki ruangan berbau rempah itu.

"_Nii-chan _bikin sup _miso, _un," jawab _nii-chan _sambil mengelap tangannya dengan serbet. "Naruto-_kun _mau 'kan, un?"

"Yahh, bukan ramen, ya..." Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Kenapa mesti sup _miso_? Kenapa nggak ramen aja? 'Kan sama-sama berkuah.

"Makan ramen terus nanti bisa obesitas, un." _Nii-chan _mengambil sendok kecil dan mencicipi sup dalam panci. "Ahh, enak lho, un!"

"Ih, enakan ramen juga," kataku seraya menjulurkan lidah pada _nii-chan_.

TING TONG~

Terdengar suara bell dari arah depan rumah.

"Naruto-_kun _bantu Ino-_chan _siapkan makan malam di meja ya, un," ucap _nii-chan _sambil melepas celemeknya dan beranjak dari dapur. "Biar _nii-chan _yang buka pintunya, un. Itu pasti Temari-_chan_."

Aku memperhatikan Ino yang masih diam sambil meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja. Sejak tadi ia bahkan nggak mengomeliku karena minta ramen. Biasanya pasti langsung memukulku dengan wajan. Tapi kali ini nggak. Dia malah sok sibuk dengan kegiatan dapur yang biasa kami lakukan bersama setelah _kaa-chan _meninggal. Heh, aku benci dicuekin Ino!

"Ino—" suaraku tercekat.

Ino menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan kosong dan menghentikan tangannya yang sibuk mengatur sumpit di atas meja. "Hn?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kau aneh, _baka_."

"Jangan memanggilku _baka_, bodoh. Aku baik-baik saja. Nggak ada yang aneh."

"Kau aneh, INOOO~" kataku sambil mencubit pipinya dengan cukup keras.

Ino meringis. "Nggak ada apa-apa, Naruto..."

"Kenapa melamun terus?"

"Aku lagi mikirin gimana cara deketin Hinata sama Gaara-_kun_, bodoh."

"Ohh begitu." Aku melepaskan cubitan mautku.

Pipi Ino memerah. Mungkin karena cubitanku. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus pipi tembemnya yang sedikit memerah itu. Bibir pink dimonyongkannya.

"Apa senyum-senyum?" bentak Ino sambil menatapku tajam.

"Kau cantikan kalau bertampang galak," jawabku santai. Ino melotot. "Jadi ingat _kaa-chan_."

Pandangan mata saphire Ino melembut. Ia menundukkan kepala pirangnya yang terikat _ponytail _tinggi. Ah, apa aku salah menggunakan kata-kata? Ino dan _nee-chan _memang selalu mirip _kaa-chan _kalau lagi marah. Dan itulah yang nggak dimiliki orang lain di dunia ini.

Tangan kananku hendak meraih pundak kakak-lima-menitku itu sebelum akhirnya _nii-chan _datang dengan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Naruto-_kun, _Ino-_chan_, ada Sasuke, nih," ucap _nii-chan _sambil melenggang ke arah lemari es dan mengambil sekotak jus jeruk dari dalam. "Ayo Sasuke, makan bareng kami."

"Hn," ucap Sasuke seraya menaikkan frame kacamatanya dengan tangan kanan. "Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"Aku masuk, yaa~!" suara Ino terdengar dari balik pintu kamarku yang (sedikit) berantakan. Belum sempat aku membuka mulut buat sekedar menyahut, kakak-lima-menitku itu langsung saja masuk dengan cengiran lebarnya. Kedua tangannya membawa nampan putih berisi tiga gelas air jeruk dan sepiring _dorayaki_. "Hai, Sasuke-_kun _pasti haus," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga haus," kataku.

"Nggak nanya," sahut Ino ketus. Ia meletakkan nampannya di atas meja belajarku dan turut duduk bersila di atas _single bed_-ku—menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sikap Ino yang dari tadi terus saja nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. "Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanya cowok berambut _raven _itu. Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya Sasuke juga menyadari perubahan sikap Ino akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku siap mendengarkan curhatanmu, kok," jawab Ino, masih disertai cengirannya. Hiii...

Aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan nggak mengerti. Oke, ini lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan tentang seorang anak cewek! Dia kembranku sendiri dan aku bahkan nggak ngerti apa-apa tentangnya! Tadi dia diam terus, nggak mau ngomong apa pun. Sekarang malah nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

Ino maunya apa, sih?

"Curhat apa?" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding seraya menyelonjorkan kaki-kakinya. "Aku ke sini cuma mau ngambil buku catatan kimia kelas satu yang dulu dipinjem Naruto."

Senyum di wajah Ino lenyap seketika. "Ohh, gitu..."

Heh, kenapa dia malah kelihatan kecewa?

"_Teme_, pinjem hape, dong," ucapku yang dibuat semanja mungkin sambil menyenggol rusuk Sasuke.

Sasuke men-_deathglare_-ku sekilas, sebelum akhirnya dia merogoh saku celana pendeknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel flip berwarna putih. "Nih," katanya ketika menyerahkan benda kotak itu. "Buat apaan?"

"Cuma minta pulsa buat ngirim satu _e-mail _doang~"

"Pulsamu habis lagi?" Ino bersedekap, menatapku penuh intimidasi. "Mau kirim ke siapa, sih?"

"Hehe... Ke Hinata," jawabku sambil memamerkan cengiran rubah. Jempolku menekan-nekan _keypad _ponsel putih Sasuke, mencari kontak nomor Hinata. "Eh, _Teme_—nomor Hinata kau simpen pake nama apa?"

"Hn, Hyuuga-_san_."

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga..." gumamku sambil terus mencari nama itu pada deretan huruf memusingkan itu. Eh? Sebuah nama dari seluruh kontak berawalan 'H' menarik perhatianku. Bukan. Bukan karena nama itu aneh. Bukan juga karena itu nama banci kaleng yang mungkin di kenal Sasuke. Tapi nama itu sangat kukenal. Sangat _kami _kenal.

**Haruno-**_**senpai**_

Sejak kapan Sasuke punya nomor ponsel Sakura-_chan_? Mereka nggak pernah deket kok. Aku saja yang notabene lebih akrab dengan kakak kelas kami itu nggak punya nomornya. Kulirik Sasuke yang masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku catatan kimianya. Dan satu kesimpulan nggak rasional muncul di kepalaku.

Jangan-jangan Sasuke itu _stalker_?

Ah, nggak mungkin. Sasuke adalah sahabatku. Kami berteman sudah hampir lima tahun. Dan aku—dan Ino juga—tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke.

Kubuang pikiran aneh itu jauh-jauh. Segera setelah aku mengirim _e-mail _atas namaku—biar nggak salah paham—buat Hinata, iseng saja aku melihat-lihat galeri foto-foto di ponsel cowok berkacamata tebal itu. Dan lagi-lagi... aku diherankan dengan sesuatu yang berpendar—maksudku bercahaya—maksudku mencolok! Ah, bukan.

Ada foto Sakura-_chan _di situ!

Nggak salah lagi. Foto cewek yang lagi tertawa lepas, berambut pendek sebahu, dan warnanya merah muda pucat! Senior kami, Sakura-_chan. _Dan sepertinya dia nggak sadar bahwa dia lagi difoto.

"_Ne, Teme_, kau pernah bilang kau pengen jadi fotografer, 'kan?" tanyaku reflek, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari foto Sakura-_chan_ di ponsel itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?" Ino menyambung. Ia menyeruput air jeruknya sejenak sambil sesekali membuka-buka halaman majalah _hey,Girl! _yang entah sejak kapan ada di pangkuannya.

"Err... kau _stalker,_ ya?"

Dua pasang mata menatap intens ke arahku. Sepasang mata saphire yang sama denganku, dan sepasang iris onyx di balik lensa kacamata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke meletakkan buku catatannya dan menegakkan punggungnya.

Aku nggak menjawab. Sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan aura mengerikan yang keluar dari Sasuke. Kulirik Ino yang juga menatapku dengan pandangan jangan-bicara-yang-nggak-nggak. "Ini," ujarku seraya menunjukkan foto Sakura-_chan _di ponsel itu.

Onyx Sasuke membulat. Tangannya bergerak hendak mengambil ponselnya kembali, tapi tangan Ino lebih cepat merampas benda putih nggak berdosa itu.

Ino memperhatikan foto itu dengan dahi berkerut. Nggak lama matanya melebar dan gantian menatap Sasuke dan ponsel di tangannya. "Kau—!"

"Nggak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Sasuke dengan kasar merampas ponselnya dari genggaman Ino.

"Ternyata kau _stalker_ sela—"

"Bisa nggak untuk nggak menyebutku dengan istilah bodoh itu, _Dobe_." Sasuke memotong omonganku.

"_Secret admirer, _maksudmu?" sambung Ino sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sasuke melirikku dan Ino bergantian. Ia mendecih pelan. Ha! Benar 'kan dugaanku beberapa hari lalu! Dasar _Teme_!

"Kenapa nggak cerita?" Ino melanjutkan. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan mendongakkan dagunya, kayak seorang kakak tiri sombong yang lagi menangkap basah adik tirinya yang mencuri makanan penutup di kulkas. "Selama lima tahun kita temenan dan kau nggak pernah cerita tentang ini! Kau anggap kami ini ap—"

"Sudah berapa lama?" sebelum Ino menyemburkan ocehannya lebih jauh, kupotong kata-katanya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala berekorbebeknya, menatap aku dan Ino secara bergantian. Dia kelihatan lagi berpikir. Nggak lama, dia menghembuskan napas berat.

"Kalau nggak mau cerita yasud—"

"Waktu itu kita MOS SMA," potong Sasuke sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Di saat semua senior—termasuk Hyuuga-_senpai_—menghukum beberapa murid di kelas karena kecerobohanku, Haruno-_senpai _datang. Sebenarnya hukumannya cukup ringan, dan nggak terlalu menyiksa—mungkin. Waktu itu Akasuna-_senpai _menyuruh kami _push-up _lima puluh kali di tengah lapangan bisbol pada jam dua belas tepat.

Err... waktu itu, kondisiku lagi nggak fit. Baiklah, katakan saja—aku demam. Belum sampai hitungan ke empat puluh sekali pun, aku ambruk. Aku memang nggak sepenuhnya pingsan. Tapi... saat itu aku sudah benar-benar nggak punya kekuatan. Kupikir aku bakal tamat. Aku tahu, Akasuna-_senpai _pasti bakal marah. Tapi saat itulah, dia—Haruno-_senpai_—berlari menghampiriku dan ngasi sebotol air mineral dan handuk."

Sasuke mengambil jeda. Ia menatap kami bergantian, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Meski samar-samar, aku bisa melihat—dan mendengar—Akasuna-_senpai _menghampiri kami dan sempat adu mulut dengannya. Buatku... Haruno-_senpai _itu satu-satunya yang membelaku, yang nggak tertawa waktu semua teman dan senior menertawakan kecerobohanku. Dia juga... orang yang memanggilku dengan sufiks –_kun _selain Ino dan _kaa-san_.

Karena itu, kupikir... kupikir... ada baiknya juga aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi—yeah... saat itu aku baru tahu, ternyata dia pacaran dengan senior dari klub seni rupa—yang kulitnya pucat sekali—dan... yahh... entah kenapa rasanya aku nggak... nggak terima. Jadi aku hanya diam saja—bahkan sampai sekarang. Eh—?"

Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tampang horror karena melihat tatapan mataku dan Ino yang agak err... berkaca-kaca.

"MENGHARUKAN SEKALIIIIII~" seruku dan Ino berbarengan, dan kami berdua pun berpelukan. Entahlah, kami sering melakukannya. Mungkin karena insting kekembaran kami? Hah, istilah bodoh apa lagi itu? Oke, lupakan saja.

"Sudah ah, nggak usah pasang tampang norak begitu," ucap Sasuke membuang muka.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu!" Ino mengacungkan tangannya.

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Kalau yang Sasuke-_kun _maksud itu Sai-_senpai_, berarti masih ada kesempatan," lanjutnya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya yang nggak berjenggot sambil menyeringai licik. Heh? Ino menyeringai?

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanyaku heran. Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam, tanda setuju dengan pertanyaanku.

"Kalian nggak tahu, ya? Ck, dasar nggak _update_!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat _ponytail _pirangnya bergoyang pelan. Aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sebelum kembali menatap Ino dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya. "Mereka 'kan sudah putus," lanjut Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menganga nggak percaya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Memangnya sejak kapan? Tahu dari mana?" tanyaku meragukan pernyataan Ino.

"Kalau nggak salah, sekitar tiga bulan lalu." Ino mengambil setengah potong _dorayaki _dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia mengunyah pelan dan sedikit susah menelannya. "Aku baca beritanya di mading dekat ruang jurnalistik. Cuma ditempel dua hari, sih. Soalnya, denger-denger Sai-_senpai _marah sama anak-anak klub jurnalistik yang seenaknya bikin berita nggak enak itu—ditempel di mading lagi."

"Segitunya, yaa..." gumamku nggak percaya.

"Mau gimana lagi? Sakura-_senpai _itu ketua klub peniliti sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS," jawab Ino. "Sedangkan Sai-_senpai _murid pindahan SMA Anbu yang bahkan punya _fans club _sendiri."

"Haahh... jadi orang populer itu merepotkan juga, yaa."

"_Soukana_..." Sasuke bergumam.

"JADI, SASUKE," ucapku dan Ino berbarengan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dan mengangkatnya di depan dada, dengan ekspresi penuh bintang dan wajah berbinar-binar. "APA PUN YANG TERJADI, KAMI BAKAL SELALU MENDUKUNG DAN MEMBANTUMU MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH CINTA YANG MENGGELORA INI!"

"Lebaaay~" Sasuke menepis tangan-tangan kami yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar pada dinding. "Aku 'kan nggak pernah bilang mau menyelesaikan ini dan minta bantuan ka—"

"TAPI SAKURA(-_CHAN-SENPAI_) BAKAL LULUS TAHUN DEPAN DAN KAU NGGAK BISA KETEMU LAGI DENGANNYA, DASAR BODOH!"

"Iya iya, berisik!" Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Memangnya kalian mau melakukuan apa?"

"Eh? Apa, ya?" aku menggaruk kepala pirangku yang nggak gatal. "Kau punya ide, Ino?"

"Err... kau nggak bisa lepas kacamata, ya?" Ino mencondongkan badannya ke dekat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit bersemu. "Pake _soft lense _misalnya."

"OGAH!" sembur Sasuke.

Ino memundurkan kembali badannya dan kini bersandar pada bahuku. Heh, keenakan dia.

"Eh, _Dobe_," panggil Sasuke sambil menyodorkan ponselnya padaku. "_E-mail _balasan dari Hyuuga-_san _nih."

"Mana, mana!" seruku sambil membuka flip ponsel itu dan melihat _e-mail _yang baru masuk itu.

**From : Hyuuga-san**

**Subject : re[gomen]**

**Eh? Be-benar ini Naruto-senpai? Kok pake nomor Uchiha-senpai? A-ano.. nggak pa-pa kok, senpai. A-aku.. aku tiba-tiba ada keperluan mendadak. G-gomen-nasai~**

**日向ヒナタ**

Ap-apa... apa-apaan ini? Bahkan dalam _e-mail _pun dia gagap! _Kami-sama _ini pasti bercanda!

"Kau minta maaf buat apa sama Hinata?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba yang juga membaca isi pesan Hinata dari balik punggungku.

"Eh? I-itu..." entah kenapa aku jadi gugup melihat tampang Ino yang mengintimidasi. "Tadi sore 'kan aku telpon dia, maksudnya sih ngomong-ngomong soal rencana pedekate dia sama Gaara-_kun._ Tapi dia malah marah dan langsung mutusin sambungannya."

"Ohh begi—EEEHH~?"

"Kenapa, Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bilang tadi Hinata marah?" seru Ino tepat di depan wajahku. Kedua tangan berkuku biru mudanya mencengkram kaos oranyeku.

"I-iya... se-sepertinya begitu..." aku menelan ludah, ngeri melihat tampang Ino yang tiba-tiba jadi sangat menakutkan.

"Dia bilang gimana memangnya?" lanjutnya.

"Hmm... bilang gini, _s-sudahlah Naruto-senpai a-aku nggak mau mem-bicarakannya!_, begitu," jawabku dengan watados. "Trus langsung dimatiin deh telponnya."

Kedua iris saphire Ino terbelalak nggak percaya. Ia kemudian menepuk jidatnya dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaosku. "Kita—maksudku **aku**—sudah melakukan kesalahan. Salah perhitungan, salah prediksi, salah tanggap, dan salah-salah lainnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" benar, aku memang nggak ngerti sama sekali apa yang Ino maksudkan dengan berbagai jenis salah-salah itu.

"BUKAN Gaara-_kun _yang Hinata suka." Ino menjawab lemas.

"Lalu siapa? Sasuke?" ucapku sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang hanya menggetokku dengan kamus bahasa Inggris ukuran jumbo. Lho~ sejak kapan aku punya kamus bahasa Inggris segede itu?

"TENTU SAJA **KAU**, IDIOT!" seru Ino seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidungku. Hufft, apa-apaan it—EEEHH~? Aku? Yang Ino maksud itu—AKU? Namikaze Naruto yang ganteng ini?

"UAPPAAAHH? Kok aku, sih?"

"Hn, kau baru nyadar, ya?" suara _baritone _Sasuke berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kami satu sama lain.

"Sasuke-_kun _sudah tahu?" tanya Ino nggak percaya.

"Tahu," jawab Sasuke asal. "Pas hari kelulusan SMP, cuma Hinata yang nangis sambil ngasi _onigiri _terakhirnya waktu kalian pamitan. Ngira-ngira saja, sih."

Seteah itu, kami dilanda keheningan yang mencekam.

Tapi—

**"Mana mungkin Hinata suka padaku."**

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku—entah kenapa.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku melihatnya di sana. Di ruangan temaram itu. Dengan rambut terurai sepanjang pinggang rampingnya.

Dia sendirian saja. Berdiri membelakangi pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka.

Hei, apa yang dia lakukan berdiri mematung begitu? Ini hampir jam sepuluh malam, dan—apa yang kira-kira dilakukan seorang anak cewek usia belia di kamar kakak perempuannya yang lagi kosong?

Aku menyembunyikan diri ketika Ino membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu. Kayaknya dia sedikit curiga dengan adanya kehadiranku yang kelihatan seperti—err... penguntit? Mata saphire yang terlihat sangat pucat akibat pencahayaan yang minim itu menelanjangi setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ino-_chan_, un?"

Kulihat _nii-chan _menghampiri Ino yang lagi celingukan di kamar _nee-chan_.

"Kau belum bobok, un?" lanjut _nii-chan _sambil merangkul pundak Ino. "Ngapain di sini, un? Temari-_chan _bilang bakal pulang lima belas menit lagi, un."

"Hmm... nggak pa-pa kok, _nii-chan_." Ino menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, Ino-_chan _bisa cerita padaku kok, un."

"Aku... aku kangen _kaa-chan_." Ino menundukkan wajahnya. Tatapan matanya sayu.

_Nii-chan _mempererat rangkulannya pada Ino dan mengusap-usap kepalanya pelan. "_Nii-chan _juga kangen sama _kaa-chan_, Ino-_chan _un," bisik _nii-chan_ sambil menyandarkan kepala Ino pada dadanya, memeluk kakak-lima-menitku. "Temari-_chan _dan Naruto-_kun _juga pasti kangen _kaa-chan_, un."

"Hnn... aku ngantuk, _nii-chan_," ucap Ino sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Yasudah un, bobok sana," ujar _nii-chan _seraya melepaskan dekapannya pada Ino. "Kau mau bobok sama Naruto-_kun _lagi, un? Atau mau _nii-chan _temenin, un?"

"Nggak dua-duanya," jawab Ino ketus dan segera berjalan cepat menaiki undakan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Hening beberapa detik.

"Menguntit itu nggak baik, Naruto-_kun _un," gumam _nii-chan _yang masih menatap pintu kamar Ino yang sudah tertutup rapat. Ia tersenyum, membuat mata saphire-nya menyipit.

"Kenapa Ino suka ngeliatin foto Shikamaru-_nii_?" tanyaku saat mendekati _nii-chan _yang kini menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun _malah tanya pada _nii-chan, _un?" balas _nii-chan _sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana abu-abunya dan tersenyum ramah. "Insting anak kembar 'kan lebih kuat, un."

Dan dengan itu, _nii-chan _melenggang pergi ke arah dapur.

.

.

.

"_Nee-chan_..."

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku bobok sini, yaa~"

"Boleh, asal kau nggak menendang _nee-chan _malam nanti."

"Hehehe... iya, iya..."

"_Good boy_..."

"Oh ya, _nee-chan_."

"Hmm?"

"Itu foto siapa? —mirip Shikamaru-_nii_."

"Ahaha itu memang Shikamaru, Naruto-_kun_~"

"Wew... _nee-chan _suka, ya?"

"Eh? Ahaha, menurutmu?"

"Mana aku tahu. 'Kan aku tanya _nee-chan_..."

"Mmm gimana, yaa. Eh, Ino-_chan _sudah bobok, ya?"

"Iya tuh, udah daritadi."

"Kalian masih suka membantu masalah cinta teman-teman, 'kan?"

"Yeah, tentu saja..."

"Maksud _nee-chan_, ada kalanya kalian juga harus memikirkan diri kalian sendiri. Oke, membantu orang lain memang hal yang sangat teladan, bahkan _kaa-chan _mengajarkannya pada kita. Tapi... kalian juga tetap harus memikirkan diri kalian sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau... menyukai orang yang sama dengan yang disukai oleh orang yang sangat berharga bagi kita?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kita boleh tetap egois?"

"..."

.

.

_"Masih bolehkah?"_

_._

_._

—_nee-chan?_

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Aloha, semuanyaaa~ rei balik lagi! Dan taraaa~ ini fic buat ucapan 'tadaimaaa' dari rei karena uda hiatus (yang nggak cukup) lama, soalnya harus unas dan perpisahan ini itu TT^TT dan lagi-lagi inspirasi buat lanjutin fic ini muncul di kamar mandi #PLAKK **

**Gimana, gimana? Ada typo?**

**Yuhuu waktunya bales review anonymous dulu~**

**Moe Chan :**

Hai juga, moe-san ^^ iya nggak papa kok, kamu baca aja juga rei udah seneng. Eh? Waduh~ kamu udah baca cerita di atas kan? Bisa nebak pairing kan? Gomen kalo nggak sesuai harapan, soalnya rei udah plotinnya kayak gitu. Dan yaa~ ino bukan sama sai kok ^^ makasihh... review lagi?

**Yamanaka Chika :**

Ohayou mo, chika-san ^^ iyaa di sini pairing nya udah keliatan kok siapa~ makasih udah r&r chap kemaren~ review lagi? Arigato :D

**Mioku :**

Halo juga~ waa makasihh *blush* hehe... ituh pairingnya uda pada nongol~ tenang aja, gaara dipasanginnya sama author doang kok *dijitak mioku* hoho nih apdet, review lagi? ^^

**hyyu chan :**

waa 2 pairing paling depan kamu meleset. Gomen ne? Makasih ya udah r&r chap kemaren, ini udah apdet ^^ review lagi? Onegai?

**Uchiha Murasaki :**

Ohayou mo, Murasaki-san ^^ beneran bagus? Waa arigato~ eh? Ino suka sasu? Hehe tuh tanya aja ino-nya langsung #digampar Nah, prediksi ke-2 kamu tepat! Naru emang salting chap kemaren ^^ nih, udah apdet. R&R lagi? Makasih~

**ChiChi love SasuIno :**

Ahaha iya kan iya kan mereka cocok sodaraan? xD waduh, di sini SasuIno Cuma buat strong friendship aja, gomen-nasai ne~ yosh! makasih udah r&r chap kemaren.. r&r lagi? ^^

**Shiori love ItaIno :**

Waa iya naru sama ino emang mirip! Eh? Waduh gimana ya pairingnya~ *nunjuk-nunjuk fic di atas* silakan tebak sendiri ^^" oh ya arigato udah r&r chap kemaren~ ini udah apdet! Flash kan? R&R lagi? #digampar

**sheila :**

wah namamu mengingatkan rei sama salah satu temen artist di dA! Eh? B-bukan~! Idenya muncul pas lagi mandi, bukan sehabis mandi xD hehe... iya sasu agak ooc, kan udah ada di warning *nunjuk warning* masa sipit sih? Temenku ada lho yang sampe minus 10! Matanya masih ada tuh. Eh? Wah antena kamu eror tuh sinyal nya meleset dikit, silakan baca chap di atas *grins* makasih ne udah r&r chap kemaren ^^ r&r lagi plis?

**Dan A BUNCH OF THANKS juga buat : ****kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell****, ****NaraUchiha'malfoy****, ****Sukie 'Suu' Foxie****, ****faricaLucy****, ****vaneela****, ****Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight****, ****Zoroutecchi****, ****Rere Aozora****, dan semua silent readers sekaliaaann~! (^0^)/ **

**Rei juga mohon maaf buat yang request pairing di fic ini. Bukannya gimana, tapi... tapi... uh, yang pernah mampir ke profil rei pasti tahu pairing yang ehem coret/nggak/coret/rei/coret/suka/coret (T~T) ja-jadi... huaa gomen-nasaaaiii~ **

**Rei harap readers masih ada yang mau baca fic nista ini, meskipun Cuma mampir nggak papa kok, rei ikhlas~ dan yahh ini dia chapter 2 nya, rei persembahkan buat readers yang udah setia nungguinnya, terutama Rere-nee. **

**Nah, semoga SUKAAA~ akhir kata, mind to give me some feedback—mungkin?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	4. Hari Itu

_"Siapa...? —kau siapa?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"...?"_

_"Maaf, Namikaze Temari ada?"_

_"Kau temannya nee-chan?"_

_"Iya..."_

_"Nee-chan bakal di rumah Inoichi-jiichan sampe minggu depan."_

_"Aa... mendokusei~"_

_"Oh, ya."_

_"Hn?"_

_"N-na... namaku Ino! Yoroshiku!"_

* * *

><p><strong>太陽の<strong>**Melody**

**[Senandung Sang Surya]**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Desclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Alternate Universe, (a little)OOC, Typo, (maybe)Fluffy, aneh-ngaco-abal**

**.**

**.**

**Simfoni ke-3 :**

**Hari Itu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Konnichiwa_~ Namikaze Ino di sini. Masih ingat, 'kan? Aku seorang gadis belia cantik dari keluarga Namikaze, seorang kakak-lima-menit dari Namikaze Naruto, dan juga salah satu cewek populer di sekolah—meski nggak sepopuler beberapa senior, sih. Ah, tapi aku cukup bahagia jadi diriku.

Hari ini nggak jauh beda dari hari-hari sekolah seperti biasanya. Mungkin agak menantang karena seharian ini aku harus menguntit seorang kakak kelas—lebih tepatnya ketua OSIS kami. Baiklah, menguntit bukan pilihan kata yang bagus. Aku nggak mau dibilang _stalker_! Tapi memang aku sedang memata-matai dari jauh, sih.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa aku harus mengikuti Hyuuga Neji-_senpai_ seharian ini? Karena cowok yang memiliki rambut bak iklan shampoo itu gebetanku? Bukan! Ini misi yang kubagi rata dengan kembaranku, Naruto.

Ah, sebenarnya mudah saja deketin Neji-_senpai _dengan _client _kami, Tenten-_senpai_—yang notabene pernah satu kelas dengan ketua OSIS. Kupikir dengan Hinata memberikan nomor ponsel kakaknya itu, semua bakal beres. Tapi ternyata nggak sama sekali! Hinata nggak mau memberitahu nomor Neji. Lebih tepatnya nggak bisa. Cewek pemalu itu bilang Neji memberinya amanat untuk nggak sembarangan memberitahu nomor ponselnya pada siapa pun tanpa izin dari si empunya.

Hee... pelit sekali~

Tapi wajar saja, ya. Neji-_senpai _'kan ketua OSIS yang kepopulerannya di atas rata-rata. Nggak sedikit makhluk yang memujanya di sekolah ini. Dan hampir setiap saat dia dilirik—bahkan dibuntuti—oleh penggemarnya hanya untuk sekedar melihat mata keperakan dan rambut indahnya! Oh, yang benar saja.

Lalu bagaimana denganku?

Sejak jam makan siang tadi aku terus mengekorinya—seperti anak ayam yang mebuntuti ke mana pun induknya berjalan. Hahh menyebalkan! Aku jadi kayak _fangrils _menggelikan itu! Hei—aku 'kan juga punya gebetan—oops!

Lupakan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Namikaze?"

Suara Neji-_senpai _cukup menyadarkanku akan posisi yang seharusnya kusembunyikan. Sial—aku ketahuan.

"A-aa... Ng-nggak ada kok, _Senpai," _jawabku sambil berusaha terlihat sewajar mungkin. Kumainkan helaian rambut pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajah kananku dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Aku mau ke ruang klub _ikebana_."

"Semua ruang klub ada di gedung sebelah." Neji-_senpai _berujar dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar berwibawa. Ia bersedekap. "Ini koridor menuju ruang OSIS."

Ino bodoh! Ino bodoh!

"Aa... benar juga, ya." Aku menggaruk pipi tembemku yang nggak gatal. Sedikit gugup karena kecerobohanku dalam memilih alasan. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, _Senpai. _Terima kasih," ucapku seraya membungkukkan badan dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Nggak.

Aku nggak sepenuhnya beranjak. Aku bersembunyi di balik belokan koridor utama, memperhatikan Neji-_senpai _sampai ia sudah nggak menyadari keberadaanku lagi dan kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang OSIS.

Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Siluet seseorang berambut merah muda, berjalan tergesa-gesa dari arah berlawanan, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang OSIS—di mana Neji-_senpai _masih berdiri—sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

Itu Haruno-_senpai_.

Ia tersenyum kecut pada Neji-_senpai _dan membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Mungkin minta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Tangan kanan Neji-_senpai _bergerak perlahan, meraih pucuk kepala Haruno-_senpai _dan mengusap-usapnya pelan. Cowok bermata lavender itu tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan sesuatu nggak jelas.

Tunggu.

Hyuuga Neji—tersenyum? Tipis?

Dan pandangan matanya itu...

—_HELL NO_!

.

.

"SASUKE-_KUUUUUUUNNN_~~!"

"Berisik! Jangan teriak-teriak pake toa napa sih, Ino?" gerutu Naruto ketika aku menghampirinya dan Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di halaman belakang sekolah.

Dan itulah saat ketika aku menemukan sosok lain bersama mereka. Seorang cewek berpostur tinggi dengan model rambut _brunette _yang dicepol layaknya telinga panda. "Eh? Tenten-_senpai _di sini juga?"

"_Konnichiwa, _Ino~" sapa Tenten-_senpai _sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Iya nih, lagi ngobrol sama Naruto dan Uchiha."

Aku menelan ludah. Pelipisku sekarang terasa agak nyeri. Kuperhatikan Naruto yang menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, dan Sasuke yang hanya melirikku sekilas sebelum kembali bergelut dengan buku kimianya.

Ini nggak baik. Ini jelas-jelas bukan keadaan yang baik! Aku datang membawa kabar buruk dan sekarang dua orang yang seharusnya nggak mendengar kabar ini malah berkumpul! _Kami-sama_, aku cuma ingin membantu~ Tapi kenapa malah jadi serumit ini, sih?

Sasuke melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menutup buku kiminya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya yang melorot. Ia hendak pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku pelan.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku sejenak sebelum akhirnya meraih beberapa buku tebal yang dipinjamnya di perpustakaan. "Ruang OSIS. Ada janji sama Aburame," jawabnya santai.

"JANGAN!" seruku sambil menarik lengannya agar tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto mengernyit. "Memangnya kenapa, Ino?"

"Di sana—aa, maksudku Shino-_kun_ ada di perpustakaan kok!" kulepaskan lengan Sasuke dan mengusap-usap tengkuk sambil nyengir kuda. Sial. Aku nggak jago akting. "Iya, di perpustakaan. Benar. Tadi aku ketemu kok. Hehe..."

"Masa?" Sasuke menatapku curiga. "Tadi aku disuruh ke ruang OSIS dulu."

"Aku juga nggak tahu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi bener kok, tadi aku melihatnya di perpustakaan."

"Hn, ya sudah." Sasuke bergumam kemudian tanpa protes lagi melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung perpustakaan.

Aku menghela napas lega. Paling nggak, Sasuke nggak harus melihat kedekatan Neji-_senpai _dan Haruno-_senpai _yang agak ganjil.

"Ino?" Tenten-_senpai _menegurku.

"Ya, _Senpai_?"

"Gimana? Kau sudah dapat nomor hape Neji?" iris coklat Tenten-_senpai _berbinar-binar. Tampak sekali dia mengharapkan hal yang baik untuk didengar. Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"_Gomen-nasai_, Tenten-_senpai_," ucapku pelan sambil menunduk lesu. "Belum berhasil kali ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Ah, nggak pa-pa, kok!" Tenten-_senpai _tersenyum lebar dan berdiri—merapikan roknya yang agak kusut dan penuh rumput. "Aku harus kembali ke ruang klub sekarang. Makasih ya, Naruto, Ino! Sampai nanti~" serunya seraya melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke arah gedung utara. Tubuh tingginya semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu besar.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Naruto. Ia mengaduh kecil ketika tanpa sengaja kududuki tangan kirinya, men-_deathglare_-ku sejenak.

Aku merangkak dan duduk menyandarkan punggungku pada punggung Naruto. Membenturkan belakang kepala kami hingga terdengar bunyi 'duk' pelan. Kami mendongak—menatap awan yang berarak dengan ringannya di langit sana.

Ah, kalau sudah saling diam seperti ini rasanya jadi kangen sama _kaa-chan_. Dulu, kami berempat suka sekali bermain di padang rumput di dekat hutan di belakang rumah Tsunade-_baachan, _nenek kami. Kalau sudah lelah, kami tiduran di bawah pohon oak sambil memandangi langit. Lalu _kaa-chan _bakal datang membawa buah-buahan segar dan menyanyikan lagu tentang awan sampai kami tertidur pulas. Dei-_niichan _dan Temari-_neechan_ biasanya tidur bersandar pada masing-masing bahu _kaa-chan_. Dan aku dan Naruto tidur dalam pangkuannya.

Meski sederhana, kami sangat bersyukur.

Karena saat-saat itu—

—nggak mungkin terulang lagi.

"Ino..."

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hnn~ ada apa, Naruto...?"

"Tadi kenapa?"

"Cuma khawatir sama Sasuke-_kun _dan Tenten-_senpaii, _kok."

"Cuma?"

"Aa... Nggak—maksudku... Haahh... Sepertinya Neji-_senpai _dan Haruno-_senpai_ cukup dekat."

"Eh?"

"Serius. Kalau nggak segera diselesaikan, Sasuke-_kun _dan Tenten-_senpai _bakal kehilangan harapan."

"Sepenuhnya."

"Ya, sepenuhnya."

"Haaahh... ada-ada saja."

"Kau sendiri Hinatanya gimana, bodoh?"

"Entahlah, Ino..."

"Ck, terdengar seperti keputusasaan."

"Aku takut..."

"...?"

"...takut kalau nanti Hinata malah membenciku."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Ino..."

"Hinata nggak bakal membencimu, tahu."

"Kau nggak mengerti, Ino~"

"Kau yang nggak mengerti."

"Eh?"

"Aku cewek kok. Aku sama halnya dengan Hinata."

"..."

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Aku..."

"Jadi kalau aku bilang Hinata nggak bakal membencimu, itu sudah pasti."

"Apa itu juga yang kau rasakan terhadap Shikamaru-_nii_?"

"..."

"... Ino—"

"IYA."

Hei, air mata—kumohon jangan meleleh. Nggak sekarang. Aku mohon...

"Kau menangis lagi... Ino..."

Kurasakan tangan Naruto meraih pundakku dan menekannya lebut. Entah sejak kapan, tangan kanannya bergerak—menghapus jejak sungai kecil di pipiku dan mencubitnya pelan. "Shakhiiiittt... Naruto~"

"Percuma menyembunyikan semua dari adik kembarmu yang ganteng ini, tahu." Naruto semakin ganas mencubit pipi kananku. "Dasar bodoh."

"Khau jugha bodoo~"

.

.

.

_"Waa... Dan-jiichan sama Tsunade-baachan dekat sekali, yaa~"_

_"Iyaa~ Sepelti kaa-chan dan too-chan."_

_"Itu karena jii-chan dan baa-chan adalah orangtua too-chan dan kaa-chan."_

_"Eh? Apa nanti Ino juga jadi sepelti itu, Kaa-chan?"_

_"Tentu saja, Ino-chan..."_

_"Naluto juga, Kaa-chan?"_

_"Iya, Naruto-kun..."_

_"WAA..."_

_"Nanti kalau kalian sudah besar, kalian akan punya teman yang banyak. Lalu punya teman yang paling istimewa di antaranya."_

_"Benalkah?"_

_"He'em... Tapi, Naruto-kun dan Ino-chan nggak akan bisa melihat pelangi tanpa adanya hujan."_

_._

.

.

DEIDARA-_NIICHAN NO BAKA_!

Tiba-tiba saja ia menelpon saat pulang sekolah dan menyuruhku untuk membeli beberapa roti dan kue di _Bakery _di pusat kota. Sedangkan Naruto janjian main _game _di rumah Kiba sama Chouji dan Sora. Jadi aku harus pulang jalan kaki. Menyebalkan!

Lalu apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini?

**ZRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH**

Langit yang tadinya biru cerah, kini berubah drastis menjadi kelabu gelap—lengkap dengan siraman hujan deras yang mengguyur seluruh kota. Hebat.

Aku nggak bawa payung.

Terjebak di toko roti di pusat kota.

Dan hanya bisa pasrah menatap rinai hujan membasahi trotoar dan jalan raya, membuat bagian dalam kaca toko sedikit berembun.

Berharap hujan akan berhenti secepatnya.

Namun saat itulah langit terdengar marah. Awan _cumulus_ yang tadinya hanya kelabu, kini semakin menghitam dan tebal. Tetesan air yang berlomba turun ke bumi itu pun semakin cepat, semakin deras. Seolah menertawakanku yang terjebak di tempat yang beraroma ragi itu.

"Haahh... Hujan sialan," umpatku pelan. Kueratkan genggaman pada kantung plastik roti dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai hujannya benar-benar reda.

Tapi rasanya benar-benar membosankan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan memarahi _nii-chan—_dan Naruto juga kalau perlu! Kenapa pula di saat-saat seperti ini cowok mirip rubah itu nggak nongol? Heh, awas saja nanti kalau kubocorkan semua rahasianya pada Hinata!

"Ino?"

HE? Suara itu 'kan...

"Ino, ya?"

Suara itu lagi. Kok bisa...?

Aku menoleh pelan, mendapati seorang cowok bertampang bete dengan rambut hitam yang diikat tinggi membentuk buah nanas. Mata gelapnya yang sipit menatapku intens, seakan menyusuri setiap ombak biru pada kedua irisku.

Shikamaru-_nii_...

"Aaa... Iya. Selamat sore."

DIG DAG DIG DUG

Shikamaru-_nii_ masih menatapku dengan ekspresi ngantuknya. Eh, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Kapan masuknya? Kok tiba-tiba nongol—

"Kau menunggu siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Sebelah tangannya bertengger di dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya, dan satunya lagi menenteng bungkus plastik roti kecil. Tas slempang berwarna lime melingkar di bahu kekarnya. _T-shirt _biru laut yang dikenakannya tampak sedikit kedodoran.

DIG DAG DIG DUG

"Nunggu hujannya reda," jawabku seraya menggeleng pelan dan menatap ke luar kaca toko. Aduh, sepertinya pipiku menghangat. Apa-apaan ini? Memalukan sekali kau, Ino~!

"Ayo pulang sama-sama. Aku bawa payung."

HEEEEEEEEE~~?

APA KATANYA TADI? Pulang sama-sama? _Kami-sama,_ ini Shikamaru-_nii _yang mengatakannya! Oke, tenanglah Ino, tenang. Bertingkah wajar, dan jangan norak.

Bibir merah mudaku melengkung, membentuk seulas senyum girang. "IYA!"

Dan—apa itu? Sudut-sudut bibir Shikamaru-_nii _terangkat. Jika aku nggak salah lihat, sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di wajah tampannya. Dan jika aku nggak salah mengartikan, senyuman itu ditujukannya untukku.

Ya.

Hanya untukku.

Bukan _nee-chan._

—paling nggak, untuk **saat **ini saja.

.

**Tahukah dia bahwa itu semua sudah cukup memekarkan kembali bunga yang telah layu**

**—dalam sanubariku?**

.

.

.

Kami berjalan beriringan di bawah payung hijaunya menyusuri jalanan yang sudah agak sepi. Ah, padahal ini masih sore. Orang-orang pasti merasa malas untuk keluar rumah yang hangat dan nyaman karena sejak tadi hujan nggak juga berhenti.

Dingin. Sebenarnya udara cukup dingin dan menusuk kulitku yang hanya berseragam _sailor _musim panas yang cenderung pendek. Tapi entah kenapa, di dekat orang ini—Shikamaru-_nii_—rasanya jadi lebih hangat. Apa karena panas tubuhnya yang memancar sampai padaku, ya?

Kami berjalan dalam diam.

Shikamaru-_nii _bukan tipe yang suka membuka topik awal pembicaraan. Dia juga bukan tipe yang suka menanggapi hal-hal yang menurutnya nggak penting—meski bagi orang lain cukup bermasalah.

Tanpa sadar, aku terus memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya yang oval dengan garis rahang tegas yang menunjukkan dia telah dewasa. Tatapan matanya sayu, seolah dunia ini adalah hal paling membosankan dalam hidupnya. Rambutnya hitam lurus, terikat mencuat di puncak kepalanya.

Entah bagaimana aku jatuh hati pada orang aneh ini.

Orang yang pertama kali kukenal melalui sebuah foto di kamar _nee-chan_ beberapa tahun lalu. Ya, hanya karena sebuah foto berbingkai kayu ukir sederhana. Dan itu cukup menarik perhatianku. Sejak saat itulah, aku hanya bisa terus melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Suka.

Nggak lebih—kurasa.

Pada teman istimewa kakak perempuanku sendiri.

_**Kaa-chan, **_**aku salah nggak, ya?**

"Oi."

Sedikit tersentak mendengar teguran Shikamaru-_nii_, aku mendongak—menatapnya sedikit gugup. "Y-ya?"

"Jarimu berdarah, tuh," ujarnya sambil menunjuk tangan kananku yang sedari tadi bertengger mengelus-elus dagu tak berjenggotku.

"EH? Ah, aku lupa!" ternyata jari tengahku berdarah. Hn, bagaimana aku bisa lupa belum mengobatinya tadi? "Ini tadi karena bantuin anak-anak klub bisbol bikin spanduk. Ketusuk, deh."

"Jilat saja, nanti juga sembuh."

"Nggak mau ah."

"Hahh... merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru-_nii_ entah pada siapa. "Sini."

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik tangan kananku ke dekat mulutnya dan mengemut pelan luka goresan pada jari tengahku. Pelan, dan singkat.

Tapi—

**PEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSHHHHH**

HIYAAAAA~~ APA-APAAN ORANG INI?

Nggak sadar apa dia baru saja melalukan sesuatu yang bisa bikin jantungan? Kalau aku kena serangan jantung mendadak trus mati dan gentayangan gimana? Memangnya dia mau tanggung jawab? Astagaaa~ perasaanku campur aduk antara bingung, senang, susah, kaget, dan saaaangat nggak percaya!

"Sudah," ucapnya sambil melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya.

Merah.

Mukaku pasti sudah merah banget!

Semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke, semerah lobster dan udang rebus, semerah selai stroberi, semerah bunga camellia yang ditanam _kaa-chan _di halaman, dan bahkan semerah darah yang mengalir dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala—eh salah, maksudnya dari jantung ke seluruh bagian dalam tubuhku!

"_A-a-a... a... ari-ariga...to..._"

Aku nggak sanggup menatapnya lagi.

"Oi, ayo jalan lagi," tegurnya pelan. "Tinggal dua blok lagi kok."

"I-iya..."

.

.

.

Kami berhenti di depan rumah sederhana berpagar kayu setinggi satu meter itu. Rumahku. Rumah bercat putih pucat dengan dua lantai. Di halaman depan tumbuh pohon kenari besar yang dahan-dahannya bercabang hingga ke dekat jendela loteng. Kediaman sederhana kami, tempat yang selalu menjadi tujuan setiap anggota keluarga Namikaze untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shikamaru-_nii_," ujarku seraya membungkuk kecil ke arah Shikamaru-_nii_, sedikit berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang sepertinya masih saja merona.

"Ya," katanya singkat. Ia membalikkan badan, hendak pergi.

"_Ano... _Kau nggak mau mampir dulu?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Shikamaru-_nii _membalikkan kembali badannya. "Nggak usah. Aku mau pulang saja."

"Aa... baiklah~"

"Hn, _jya na_~" ucapnya pelan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan dan melangkah pergi. Punggungnya yang tegap semakin menjauh. Jauh.

Dan terus menjauh.

Hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Detik itu juga aku baru sadar; hujan telah berhenti. Langit telah bersih, kembali biru seperti hari-hari cerah lain di musim panas. Mata saphire-ku mengarah pada hal indah lain di sebelah timur. Di sana, di atas bukit—melengkung dengan menakjubkannya spektrum pelangi menuju horizon.

Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat, mengembangkan senyum lebar.

Aku ingin tertawa lepas. Menertawakan kebodohan diriku sendiri.

Karena sebenci apa pun aku pada hujan, pada akhirnya rinai-rinai itu pulalah yang bisa membuatku kembali tersenyum—dan sangat bersyukur karenanya.

_**"Kau nggak akan bisa melihat pelangi tanpa adanya hujan."**_

Aku berlari-lari kecil menerjang pagar rumah, membuka pintu depan dan merapikan sepatuku di _genkan_. Kulirik foto _kaa-chan _yang masih terpajang rapih di meja dekat _getabako_. Masih cantik, masih tersenyum.

"_Ne, Kaa-chan_." Senyum lebar masih terlukis jelas pada wajahku. "Mau dengar ceritaku hari ini nggak?"

"_Nii-chan _juga mau dengar dong, un~"

Deidara-_niichan _muncul dari balik pintu utama sambil tersenyum jahil. Kedua lengannya bersedekap di depan dada.

"_Nii-chan_! Oke, nanti malam saja, ya!"

"Ahahaha... mentang-mentang lagi senang, un~"

"Biarin! Wek."

"Dasar! Mana rotiku, un?"

"HE?"

"Rotiku, INO-_CHAAANN~"_

Duh, aku lupa tentang 'itu'.

"HUAAAAA MAAF, _NII-CHAN_! KETINGGALAN DI _BAKERY_!"

"UAPAAAHH~?"

.

.

.

Ponselku berdering ketika aku sedang berkutat dengan majalah _fashion _langgananku di atas _single-bed. _Kuraih ponsel flip oranye yang bertengger nggak jauh dariku itu dan membukanya. Ternyata sebuah _email _dari—he? Sasuke-_kun_?

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Subject : hn**

**Aku di toko buku dekat RS Konoha. ada Haruno-senpai. Harus gimana?**

**サスケ**

Duh, cowok cupu itu.

Harus bagaimana katanya? Dasar bodoh.

Aaa... baiklah, karena semangatku telah seratus persen bangkit, sudah saatnya kembali pada misi utama _The Charming Namikaze Twins_!

Eh, ngomong-ngomong~ Kok Naruto belum pulang, ya?

Dia beneran main ke rumah Kiba apa...

—nyasar ke mansion Hyuuga?

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Hulalalala akhirnya bisa apdet juga! Seneeeeeeng~ setelah melewati perjuangan tiada henti untuk menghadapi SNMPTN dan~ akhirnya rei luluuuuussss~! YEAH! *loncat-loncat* #abaikan Err... pengumumannya udah akhir juni kemaren sih, Cuma ya sibuk sama daftar ulangnya itu (=="a) lambret banget! *malah curhat* makanya baru bisa apdet fic sekarang~ maaf ya minna~**

**Yosh~ bales review anonymous dulu~**

**Yamanaka Chika :**

Makasih chika~ ^^ iya inih akhirnya rei bisa apdet juga. Makasih yaa :* R&R lagi?

**Uchiha Murasaki : **

Iyap! Meski ShikaTema nya kurang berasa sih, menurut rei (=="a) makasih ya ^^ ini uda apdet, R&R lagi ne? Arigato~

**el Cierto :**

waa makasih cierto-san ^^ *blush* hehe... sayangnya Gaara jarang muncul nih (malah belum pernah) *dijewer* ShikaTema slight kok makasih yaa~ R&R lagi? ^^

**zoroutecchi :**

eh? Sebelumnya gak suka ya? Suka aja ya? Ya? *dijitak* ohh hinata itu memang Cuma buat naruto! Iya kan hina-chan? *nyenggol2 hina* aa... itu rei bingung mau pasangin gaara sama siapa (=="a) yosh! Nih udah apdet ^^ R&R lagi? Arigato~

**Moe Chan :**

Hai juga moe! *tereak pake toa masjid* ahaha... iya~ rei juga suka sama Shion dan Sarah ^^ mereka cantik, meski Shion awalnya nyebelin (==") *plakk* nah itu Moe udah bisa nebak pair nya~ gak papa kan? Makasih yaa~ nih apdet! R&R lagi?

**Yukira Mirabelle :**

Halo Yuki ^^ err... siapa yaa? Tanya naruto sana! *nendang Yuki sampe ke Konoha* yup yup nih apdet. Makasih yaa~ R&R lagi? ^^

**agusthya :**

yosh! Ini udah apdet ^^ makasih yaa~ R&R lagi? Arigato~

**Maya :**

He? Kamu memperkirakan apa emang? (o.O)a wehehe... rei suka SasuSaku soalnya ^^ mereka nyata! Makasih ya~ nih udah apdet! R&R lagi?

**namikaze vic'ky :**

sou! Sasuke wa kawaii! ^^ ahaha... kalo gak bisa bayangin biar ntar rei bikin fanart buat fic ini deh (emang niat dari awal sih) hehe... He? Kushina dibikin gitu biar lebih dramatis aja Xd *digetok kushina* Gak kok, temari gak tau kalo ino juga naksir shika. Hihi... makasih yaa~ inih udah apdet R&R lagi?

**Dan~ makasih juga buat : ****Sukie 'Suu' Foxie****, ****kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell****, ****NaraUchiha'malfoy****, ****hompimpa****, ****Sabaku no Uzumaki****, ****vaneela****, ****Devil's of Kunoichi****, ****Deidei Rinnepero13****, ****Jee-zee Eunry****, ****faricaLucy****, ****Nyx Quartz****, ****Uchiha Reiko Ichihara****, ****Blue Rainnossa****, ****Rere Aozora****, dan juga semua silent readers sekaliaaaaann~! YO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA NE~ ^^**

**Fic pembuka setelah hiatus sementara rei~ dipersembahkan buat readers sekalian~ gomen kalo jelek dan banyak typo (=="a)**

**akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE? #pelukpeluk**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	5. Smiling Back at Me

_Naruto-senpai dan Ino-senpai itu seperti matahari..._

_Mereka selalu ceria,_

—_memamerkan senyum pada semuanya_

_Kalau kau mengenal mereka,_

_kau akan bahagia_

_Karena mereka begitu hangat, _

_begitu cerah_

_begitu..._

—_menyilaukan _

_Dibandingkan dengan aku yang membosankan ini..._

* * *

><p><strong>太陽の<strong>**Melody**

**[Senandung Sang Surya]**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Desclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Alternate Universe, (a little)OOC, (maybe)Fluffy, aneh-ngaco-abal**

**.**

**.**

**Simfoni ke-4 :**

**Smiling Back at Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bohong! Aku bohong! Aku bohong!

Aku bohong sama Ino! Maafin aku, _Kaa-chan_! Aku bilang sama Ino kalau hari ini nggak bisa pulang bersama karena mau main _game _sama Kiba dan yang lainnya. Dan kenyataannya di sinilah aku sekarang—di depan sebuah _mansion _bernuansa tradisional. Dua patung _tengu_ bringas tampak bagai penjaga pada pintu gerbangnya. Rumah utama klan Hyuuga.

Ah, aku nggak sepenuhnya bohong, sih. Toh pada kenyataannya hari ini kami memang batal main _game _sama-sama—gara-gara Akamaru, anjing putih kesayangan Kiba, mengalami patah tulang kaki depan saat bermain di hutan dekat rumah mereka. Cowok berambut jabrik kecoklatan itu panik karenanya—bahkan nyaris pingsan. Saat itu juga kami langsung pamit pulang, dan berpisah jalan dengan Chouji dan Sora di persimpangan jalan dekat toko buku Shiranui—tepat setelah hujan berhenti.

Dan sekarang... kenapa tiba-tiba aku berdiri di depan kediaman Hyuuga, ya? _Well, _cuma lewat saja sih sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa sesuatu menghentikanku.

Ingin berhenti. Mampir sebentar. Mengucapkan 'hai' dengan nada riang. Lalu pulang.

Itu saja kok.

_DAME DA!_

Tanpa sadar aku telah mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabrikku—sedikit frustasi. Kalau bicara soal Hyuuga, yang pertama muncul dalam benakku yang sempit ini pasti gadis itu. Putri kedua keluarga utama Hyuuga, Hinata. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai, wajahnya yang merona, senyumnya yang malu-malu, pipinya yang menggemaskan...

Ah, padahal kami sudah saling kenal sejak SMP. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku merasa segugup ini? Seharusnya nggak begini, 'kan? Nggak perlu sampai begini, 'kan? Sasuke dan Ino sialaaann~! Ini semua gara-gara asumsi mereka yang aneh-aneh! 'Kan aku jadi malu! Bagaimana jika—

GRAAAAKK

"—EH? KAU SIAPA?"

Itu Neji Hyuuga, ketua OSIS SMA Konoha—yang merupakan kakak Hinata. Lho, tapi kenapa dia bertubuh—

"Ne—"

—sekecil ini?

"NEJI-_SENPAI _KENAPA KAU JADI _CHIBI_?!" —seruku kemudian. Ini sungguh mengejutkan. Sosok senior yang begitu disegani oleh semua orang tiba-tiba mengerut—gimana aku nggak panik? Aku yakin anak-anak klub jurnalistik akan langsung menjadikannya sebagai halaman utama buletin sekolah jika mengetahui hal ini.

"_Urusai_," ujarnya dengan nada jengkel. Tuh 'kan, sekarang suaranya malah jadi seperti anak perempuan.

"Ne—"

BLETAKK

"—_itteeehh_~!" lenguhku ketika rasa sakit menyerang bagian depan kepalaku. Sosok jangkung itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memukul kepalaku dengan sebuah kipas berukuran besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Namikaze?" tanyanya dengan suara ngebass yang khas—yang mengingatkanku pada Neji-_senpai. _Eh? Mendongak sambil mengelus kepala pirangku yang masih terasa ngilu, bisa kulihat siapa sosok yang muncul dan menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ne—Neji-_senpai_?" itu memang Hyuuga Neji. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, rambut kecoklatannya yang lurus sepunggung, mata lavendernya yang menatapku penuh selidik.

"_Nii-san, _orang ini sepertinya penculik." Suara kecil itu kembali angkat suara.

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang penculik?! Enak saja, dasar Neji-kecil!" gerutuku sambil menunjuk wajah miniatur Neji-_senpai _itu. Huh, wajah angkuhnya itu membuatku semakin emosi. "Memangnya aku ada tampang penculik apa."

"Kalau begitu apa tujuanmu ke sini, Namikaze?" tanya Neji-_senpai_, lagi-lagi dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Umm... itu... aku cuma lewat doang, kok," jawabku asal. Kutolehkan kepala ke segala arah—berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat—selain wajah seram ketua OSIS. "Err... sekalian juga aku..." —dan saat itulah pandanganku terhenti pada sesuatu—ah, nggak—seseorang. Yang perawakannya anggun dan gemulai, yang rambut indigonya lurus tergerai, mata lavendernya yang teduh dan menghanyutkan.

"Neji-_niisan_, siapa yang da—eh? N-Na... Na-Naruto—_senpai_?"

Nah, akhirnya muncul juga.

Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

"Si-silakan tehnya, N-Naruto-_senpai_." Hinata meletakkan secangkir teh hijau hangat dan sepiring penuh kue _mochi_ di sebelah kananku kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sisi sebelahnya. Saat ini kami sedang duduk di beranda kediaman utama Hyuuga, menghadap kolam ikan koi yang berada di tengah taman dengan kaki-kaki menggantung.

"_Arigatou_," sahutku dengan suara serak. Entahlah, rasanya seperti ada kulit durian yang nyantol di kerongkonganku.

Gadis yang setahun lebih muda dariku itu tersenyum malu-malu, menunduk agak dalam—memperhatikan kaki-kakinya yang berayun. Pemandangan yang membuatku sedikit merasa agak gugup dan senang di saat yang bersamaan. Ah, seperti baru puber saja rasanya.

Tanpa sedikit rasa sungkan, aku mengambil satu kue _mochi _berbentuk bulat telur berwarna hijau muda lalu menjejalkannya pada mulut. Manis. Sama seperti nona muda yang duduk di sebelahku ini.

Cukup lama kami terdiam, dengan Hinata yang masih tampak bingung dan malu—ia memandang ke segala arah, segala sesuatu yang menarik perhatian manik lavendernya—kolam, pepohonan, batu kerikil, semua—kecuali aku. Kurasa ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya dan terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Tipikal Hinata, ya?

Sedangkan aku sendiri juga bingung harus ngapain. Toh tujuan dari awal aku mampir adalah... adalah... Aku lupa! Untuk apa aku ke sini?! Ada perlu apa? Jangan-jangan Hinata sebenarnya berniat mengusirku karena dianggap hanya mampir untuk makan kue gratis! Huaaa bagaimana ini?! Citraku akan sangat buruk di ma—

"Naruto-_senpai_?"

"—YA?" aku merespon terlalu cepat. Duh.

Hinata masih nggak berani menatapku. Ia hanya memainkan jemarinya dan wajah itu kembali merona. "_A-ano... _sebenarnya...," Hinata melanjutkan. "...ada yang ingin aku... sampaikan."

"Hm... mmm?" sahutku sambil menyeruput teh hijau dan mengangguk pelan.

"S-soal Ino-_senpai _dan Naruto-_senpai_ yang ingin membantuku berdekatan dengan Gaara-_kun_," ucapnya sambil menelan ludah. "Tolong... tolong l-lupakan saja."

"EH? Kau seri—"

"Aku mohon!" serunya tiba-tiba. Sekarang ia menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bukan," cicitnya. "Bukan Gaara-_kun_ yang aku sukai."

_CTAAARR BLAAARR_

—rasanya ada petir yang menggelegar jauh dalam diriku, entah kenapa. Dingin dan seolah tersengat listrik. Ingin mati saja. Pasalnya mau nggak mau aku langsung ingat sama spekulasi Ino dan Sasuke tentang Hinata yang—yah, kau tahulah.

Bukannya geer, tapi tapi tapi aku belum pernah disukai oleh anak perempuan sebelumnya! Aku nggak punya pengalaman sama yang beginian.

"_Ano_—"

Suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunanku dan reflek aku menoleh padanya yang masih berwajah merah padam. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Ia juga berkedip. Sampai beberapa saat kami hanya saling memandang—_well, _sebenarnya aku menunggu gadis berambut indigo itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hinata menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang semula agak condong. "A-aku ingin dekat seseorang yang... ugh, sebenarnya sudah cukup akrab—hanya saja—"

"—_daijoubu'tteba yo, _Hinata," potongku sambil berusaha tersenyum, terlihat biasa. "Siapa pun itu, kami akan tetap membantumu, kok."

Hinata tertegun. Ia menatapkun dengan kedua matanya yang sayu lalu tersenyum lembut. "_Kekko desu_—aku nggak mau," ujarnya pelan. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan, memperhatikan kolam ikan dan pancuran bambu yang terus berbunyi _tuk _pelan ketikan menyentuh permukaan batu. "Aku... a-kan berusaha sendiri."

"Hinata..."

Kalau Hinata sudah bilang seperti itu, aku nggak bisa membantah. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya, dan sebagai cowok _gentle _aku harus menghargainya—meski agak deg-deghan juga sih, mengingat asumsi Ino dan Sasuke semakin mendekati kebenaran. Ah, aku jadi makin geer saja.

Tapi, belum tentu benar juga sih. Bagaimana jika bukan aku cowok yang dimaksud? Bagaimana jika bukan aku yang Hinata sukai? Tiba-tiba ratusan kupu-kupu yang semula beterbangan dalam perutku lenyap begitu saja. Rasanya jadi kosong begini.

Lho, aku ini kenapa?

.

.

.

**BLETAKK**

"Dasar Bodoh!" bentak Ino setelah berhasil memukul kepala pirangku dengan buku _Kumpulan Soal-Soal Olimpiade Kimia _setebal 167 halaman milik Sasuke. Sakit sekali rasanya, sungguh. Ino kembali menyandarkan punggung pada sofa di belakangnya. Ya, saat ini kami sedang berada di rumah, sendirian. Ah nggak, ada Sasuke juga. Cowok berkacamata oval itu hanya meringis melihat nasib salah satu buku kesayangannya di tangan Ino.

"Ino, itu buku—"

"Kau juga diam, Sasuke-_kun_!" kini Ino membentak Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah si cupu. "Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh, pengecut! Duh—payah!"

Aku melirik Sasuke yang hanya men-_deathglare_ gelas jus jeruk di tangannya dan menggeretakkan giginya, tampak menahan sesuatu. "Memangnya Sasuke kenapa?"

Ino menatap langit-langit. "Ada kesempatan berduaan sama Sakura-_senpai_ nggak dimanfaatkan dengan baik," ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

"Ha! _Baka_!" sahutku.

"Sudah, kok," ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah. "Tapi Sakura-_senpai _'kan buru-buru pulang, ibunya menelponnya tadi."

"Kalo gitu kenapa kau nggak mengantarnya pulang?" Ino menyipitkan mata _aquamarine_-nya, menatap sengit Sasuke yang entah kenapa berikeringat dingin.

"Aku juga sudah nawarin," balas Sasuke. "Ta-tapi Sakura-_senpai _bilang nggak usah, soalnya dia sudah bawa sepeda sendiri. J-jadi..."

"Tuh 'kan bodoh!" Ino berseru lagi.

"Ino..." ucapku memperingatkan. Dia terlalu banyak berteriak malam ini.

"Apa?" Kakak-lima-menitku itu tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan duduk di atas punggungku yang sedang tengkurap ini. Sial, berat banget. Dan dia mulai menjambak rambutku. "Kau juga bodoh, Naruto! Kenapa kau biarkan Hinata begitu saja, heh? Kau ini niat nggak, sih? Suka nggak sih, sama Hinata?"

Aku tertegun.

Aku? Suka Hinata?

"Memangnya aku suka Hinata?" —pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja, membuat Sasuke reflek menoleh ke arahku, dan Ino menghentikan kegiatannya menjambak rambut jabrikku.

"Kau nggak suka?" tanya Sasuke sebelum menegak jus jeruknya.

"Aku nggak pernah bilang gitu, 'kan."

"Kau ini..." Ino perlahan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku dari posisinya. Semakin kuat, semakin kuat—dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sesak napas. Ia mencekikku.

"Akh—Ino—"

"Aku nggak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai menyakiti seorang gadis!" serunya sambil semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Dasar nggak berperasaaaann!"

"Uhuk—hei, Ino—lepasin!" kulirik Sasuke yang hanya menatapku dan Ino dengan tenang. Sialan. "Oi, Sasuke! Bantuin—akh—dong!"

Sasuke hanya diam, tampak berpikir. Ia kemudian kembali menegak jus jeruknya.

"Curaaaang! Inooo~" teriakku berusaha melepaskan diri. "Mentang-mentang kau habis diantar pulang Shikamaru-_nii—_fuuuhh..." aku bernapas lega saat secara tiba-tiba Ino meregangkan pelukannya pada leherku. Gadis itu diam. Huh.

Kulirik Ino yang masih berada di atasku. Kini ia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku dan tertawa kecil. Cih, anak perempuan itu _mood_-nya cepat sekali berubah. "Kalau begitu, yang ini harus berhasil, Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Apaan?"

"Aku punya rencana."

Kalau Ino sudah tersenyum iblis begitu, ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, rencananya sangat brilian dan terjamin berhasil. Kedua, rencana nekat yang belum bisa jadi berhasil—bisa juga gagal dengan mempertaruhkan harga diri.

Mendadak aku merasa berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

"_USO_!" seru Ino di tengah-tengah jam makan siang, membuat beberapa siswa yang tinggal di kelas menoleh ke arahnya sejenak. Kucubit lengannya jenaka, sedikit memperingatkan juga biar nggak lebay gitu. Ia nyengir kuda.

"Apaan, sih?" tanyaku sambil menatap ponsel flip di tangannya.

"Nih," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Sebuah _e-mail. _

**From: Tenten-senpai**

**Subject: gomen-nasai**

**Ne, ne, Ino-chan, gomen ne. Nenekku di Iwa sakit keras, jadi hari ini aku akan langsung ke sana. Mungkin selama seminggu—ah, nggak. Sebulan. Ingat pertandingan karate diadakan di Iwa? Jadi sekalian. Aku nggak akan berada di Konoha beberapa waktu itu. Terima kasih sudah banyak membantu. Sampaikan salamku pada Neji, ya? Ah, sama Naruto juga. **

**テンテン**

"Heee _uso~_!" jeritku. Aku menoleh ke arah Ino yang kini menatapku dengan gelisah.

"Gimana, nih?" wajah Ino menunjukkan ketidaksabaran. Jari-jari di kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Masa sekarang? Masa sekarang? Nanti ketua OSIS keburu jadian sama Sakura-_senpai_. "

Oke, sekarang aku juga jadi sedikit panik. "Ck. Ini di luar rencana."

"Yasudah." Ino menatapku cemas. Tapi ada determinasi dari kilatan matanya. "Aku akan menghubungi Tenten-_senpai_ lagi."

Aku mengangguk mantap. Dan detik berikutnya, kami telah berlari menyusuri koridor kelas tiga, mengabaikan protes siswa-siswa yang tak sengaja terdorong dan tersenggol.

.

.

GRAAAA

"Mana Neji-_senpai_?!"

"Ada apa mencariku?"

He? Sura _baritone _itu terdengar begitu horor di belakang kami. Ah, orang ini selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

Ino menelan ludah susah payah. "_A-ano, Senpai_. Ikut kami sebentar, ya?"

Neji-_senpai _menaikkan sebelah alis kecoklatannya. "Aku nggak punya waktu," ujarnya dingin dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"_Kuso_!" geramku frustasi. Dia bahkan nggak tanya mau ke mana dulu udah langsung nolak! Menyebalkan sekali. Kugenggam lengan bawahnya kuat-kuat dan menariknya kasar. "Sebentar saja'_tteba yo_!"

"Hei—!"

.

.

.

Kami bertiga menghentikan langkah tepat di depan Stasiun Konoha. Jarak dari sekolah ke stasiun nggak terlalu jauh sih, hampir satu kilometer. Tapi berlari tanpa melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu itu bikin capek luar biasa. Karena itulah sekarang kami hanya terengah-engah sambil membungkuk, mengatur napas yang tersengal.

"Ino?" tanyaku sambil mengusap keringat yang bercucuran.

"Dua puluh—hosh—menit lagi—hosh..." Ino melirik arloji pemberian _kaa-chan _di tangan kirinya. "...hosh—keretanya berang—hosh—kat... hosh..."

"Yosh, masih ada waktu." Aku menarik lengan sebelah kanan Neji-_senpai _yang masih saja menggerutu nggak jelas, sedangkan Ino menarik lengan sebelah kirinya.

_Yokatta. _Kurasa kami memang tepat waktu. Di depan loket yang nggak seberapa jauh di depan kami, sosok yang khas dengan cepol panda itu terlihat. Ia tampak berdiri sambil menekan-nekan tombol pada ponselnya, ransel hitam agak besar menempel pada punggungnya. Tenten-_snepai_ tidak menyadari kedatangan kami.

Bola mata lavender Neji-_senpai _sedikit melebar ketika melihat sosok teman lamanya itu. Meski nggak seberapa jelas, aku bisa mendengarnya menggumamkan nama Tenten-_senpai_.

"_Senpai_!" sapa Ino sambil melepaskan lengan Neji-_senpai _dan melambai antusias.

Tenten-_senpai _menoleh ke arah kami dan seketika itu juga mata kecoklatannya terbelalak, disertai dengan semburat merah yang perlahan menghiasi kedua pipinya. "A—a-a-aa—Ne—Neji!" serunya tanpa berkedip.

Aku mendorong punggung Neji-_senpai _saat jarak kami sudah cukup dekat dengan Tenten-_senpai_. Kutarik tangan Ino dan bergegas pergi dari dekat situ sebelum berucap—"Semangat, ya!"—sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan. Oke, kami nggak benar-benar pergi, sih sebenarnya. Hanya bersembunyi di balik pilar besar terdekat agar dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sang ketua OSIS tampaknya masih bingung dan berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sampai ia menyadari gadis di hadapannya itu tidak memakai _seifuku_, ia baru membuka suara. "Kau mau pergi?" Duh, pertanyaan bodoh.

Tenten-_senpai _tampak nyengir kuda dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Un, nenekku di Iwa sakit. Karena _otou-chan _sibuk sekali, makanya aku menyusul _okaa-chan _ke sana. Hehe..."

"Aa, _sokka_." Neji-_senpai _membalas seadanya.

"_Etto_... N-Neji, aku nggak bakal balik ke Konoha sampai sebulan—mungkin lebih."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan pertandingan karate minggu depan diadakannya di Iwa, jadi..." Tenten-_senpai _mengangkat lebih tinggi tangan kanannya, memainkan poninya. "...jadi nggak mungkin bolak-ba—"

"Aku mengerti," potong Neji-_senpai _cepat, membuat Ino yang mengintip di sebelahku mengumpat kecil.

Tenten-_senpai _sedikit tertegun mendengar kalimatnya dipotong. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan rona pipinya. "_Ano ne,_ Neji..."

"..."

"...kau mungkin bakal menertawaiku setelah ini, tapi—" jeda sejenak, gadis tomboy itu meremas ujung kaus ber-_chapucho_ birunya. "—aku... dari dulu—menyukai Neji."

Aku bersorak dalam hati, saling berpandangan dengan Ino dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Meski klise, tapi mengungkapkan yang seperti itu kurasa pasti sangat sulit untuk Tenten-_senpai_.

Neji-_senpai_—sekali lagi—sedikit melebarkan matanya. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi gerakan tangan Tenten-_senpai _yang melambai-lambai di depannya mengehntikannya.

"Ta—tapi kau jangan salah paham dulu!" serunya agak salah tingkah. "Ini bukan berarti aku nembak, lho. Aku—aku cuma nggak ingin menyesal nggak mengatakannya."

"Ada seorang gadis..." kali ini suara Neji-_senpai _terdengar serak. "...yang aku suka."

"Eh?"

Neji-_senpai _mengangguk pelan. Air mukanya terlihat menyesal.

"Te—tentu saja ada—ya, 'kan? Kau 'kan sudah puber." Tenten-_senpai _tersenyum kecut sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Sampai akhirnya Tenten-_senpai _kembali menatap lawan bicaranya dengan berani dan tersenyum lebar. "Tapi aku nggak akan mendungkungmu untuk mendapatkan cewek yang kau sukai itu," ujarnya mantap.

"...?"

"Karena aku nggak akan kalah!" lanjutnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, jari telunjuknya teracung—menunjuk tepat wajah Neji-_senpai. _"Nanti, akan kubuat kau menyukaiku! Lalu kita akan bertanding karate lagi—seperti dulu. Dan kalau aku menang, kau harus jadi pacarku!"

HAH?

"Kau yang nyuruh?" tanyaku penuh selidik pada Ino. Pasalnya, ungkapan tadi itu cukup egois dan nekat banget. Tapi Ino hanya menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Tenten-_senpai _berani banget," katanya.

Di luar dugaan, Neji-_senpai _justru terkekeh pelan.

"Kau menertawaiku!" suara Tenten-_senpai _meninggi, wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Percaya diri sekali bisa mengalahkanku," ucap Neji-_senpai _di sela tawa renyahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau nggak pernah bisa menang melawanku."

Wajah Tenten-_senpai _memerah. Sepertinya kali ini karena menahan amarah. "A—aku—nanti aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu! Lihat saja! Huh."

"Aa, baiklah."

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang." Neji-_senpai _berujar pelan, disertai senyum tipis. Tulus.

Tatapan mata Tenten-_senpai _melembut. Sudut-sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat untuk membentuk seulas senyum lebar. "Un."

Kedua tangan mereka terangkat, saling menghantam tinju kecil.

Mungkin, yang seperti ini bukanlah hasil dari harapan Ino. Nggak seberapa romantis, katanya. Tapi, melihat senyum penuh kelegaan terpatri pada wajah imut senior kami yang tomboy itu, membuatnya menarik napas panjang dan tertawa kecil.

Klik.

**From: Tenten-senpai**

**Subject: Sankyuu**

**Ino-chan, Naruto-kun. Aku berhutang banyak pada kalian ^^ Arigato, aku bahagia sekali.**

**テンテン**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tersenyum puas sambil menatap sinis cowok yang sudah menjadi sahabat kami sejak SMP itu. Uchiha Sasuke. _Well_, karena kami nggak kembali sampai jam makan siang selesai, jadi kami baru sempat menceritakan kejadian di stasiun pada Sasuke saat pulang sekolah. Dengan gaya bicara yang hiperbolis, Ino menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat detail dan sarat kebanggaan.

"Masa kau kalah sama cewek," ucapnya sinis sambil menoel dagu Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bersungut-sungut nggak menggubris. Mungkin sebagian hatinya bagai teriris sembilu mendengar ejekan Ino—yang secara nggak langsung mengatainya pecundang. Aku mengerti perasaan itu, Sasuke.

Tapi kurasa Sasuke memang layak mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum simpul saat nggak sengaja melihat sekumpulan senior—Sakura-_chan _dan teman-teman sekelasnya, tampak akan berpisah jalan di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Ssstt," bisikku pada Sasuke seraya menyenggol rusuknya. Cowok berkacamata itu hanya menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino turut penasaran.

Aku mengedikkan dagu ke arah gerbang sekolah—di mana di sebelahnya terdapat sekumpulan anak-anak kelas 3-1, oke sebut saja kumpulan anak-anak jenius.

Pandangan mata onyx Sasuke beralih, menatap satu-satunya gadis berambut pendek di antara mereka—dan ia seolah lupa cara bernapas.

"Rileks, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Ino sambil terkikik geli.

Ah, sekarang aku ingat sesuatu. "Oi, Sasuke," panggilku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan berwarna _peach _yang penuh dengan _paper-mark_ dan menyerahkannya padanya. "Sekarang kesempatanmu, _Teme_. Ini buku catatan milik Sakura-_chan _yang nggak sengaja aku temuin di rumah Hinata waktu itu. Kau yang kembalikan sana. Sekalian anterin pulang."

"Hyuuga-_san_ pinjam buku Haruno-_senpai_?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat isi buku yang nggak seberapa tebal itu. "Hn, tulisannya bagus."

"Aduuuhh, iya deh yang lagi jatuh cinta—apa-apa pasti keliatan bagus," cibir Ino sambil menyentil dahi berponi Sasuke.

"Apaan," sahut Sasuke sambil merapihkan poni dan rambut ekor bebeknya. "Apa aku sudah tampan?" Ia menatap aku dan Ino bergantian.

"Pppffftttt—" Ino menahan tawanya, dan sebelum aku nggak bisa menahan tawaku yang juga siap meledak karena tingkah Sasuke yang mirip cewek PMS, kudorong punggung tegapnya agar segera menyusul Sakura-_chan _yang telah berbelok keluar areal sekolah.

"_Hayaku_~"

"Sasuke-_kun_, _ganbare_~!"

Bahu Sasuke yang memunggungi kami tampak naik-turun dengan berat, menghela napas panjang. Ia menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya, menggigit bibir bawah, menatap kami dengan pandangan doakan-aku-nya. Ia mulai berlari.

"Kau nggak ingin mengikutinya?" tanya Ino tanpa menoleh.

"U-un, aku punya firasat baik kali ini." Kuambil napas panjang. "Lagian Sasuke kelihatan lebih berani."

"Tapi ini Sasuke-_kun _yang kita bicarakan." Ino menelengkan kepalanya antusias, menatapku dengan seringai iblisnya.

Aku tersenyum geli dan meniup poni-poniku pelan. "Kau benar."

Tentu saja Ino benar. Ini Sasuke si pinguin rapuh—sahabat karib kami yang baru pertama kali naksir cewek. Nggak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

Aku berlari di depan Ino, membuntuti Sasuke yang tampaknya baru berhasil mengejar Sakura-_chan _yang telah berjalan jauh lebih dulu.

"_Ara—_Uchiha-_kun_?" —suara melengking Sakura-_chan _bisa terdengar jelas dari balik dinding lapangan bisbol tempatku dan Ino bersembunyi. "Ada apa?"

"_A-ano_, buku Haruno-_senpai_." Saura nge-_bass _Sasuke terdengar bergetar, ia berusaha keras menahan rasa groginya. "Ini."

"Eh?—ini 'kan dipinjam Hinata-_chan_," ucap Sakura-_chan _sambil membolak-balik bukunya. "Bagaimana bisa ada pada Uchiha-_kun_?"

Tepat.

Sasuke bagai tersambar petir. Wajah Sasuke yang memucat membuat Ino mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan seragamku.

"A—a-aa... itu, Naruto meminjamnya dari Hyuuga-_san _dan..." Sasuke terbata, menelan ludah beberapa kali.

"Dan...?"

"...d—dan Naruto meninggalkannya di rumahku kemarin."

"Ah, _souka_~" Sakura-_chan _tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Dan itu membuat kedua pipi Sasuke semakin merah. "Makasih ya, Uchiha-_kun_. Aku dulua—"

"AKU ANTAR!" potong Sasuke dengan nada meninggi.

"Eh?"

"Eh?" Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Aku menepuk dahiku. Ino menepuk pundakku sambil bergumam nggak jelas.

Sakura-_chan _menelengkan kepala merah mudanya. "Uchiha-_kun _mau mengantarku pulang?"

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk dalam dan mengangguk pelan. "Apakah boleh?" tanyanya was-was.

Sakura-_chan _tampak menahan tawa. "Aku nakutin, ya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk pipi. "Tentu saja boleh. Nggak perlu takut begitu~"

Saat itu Sasuke tersenyum lega dengan rona pipi yang semakin parah. Aku lega—dan kurasa Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kami memutuskan untuk terus membuntuti Sasuke, tapi sesuatu yang tertangkap ekor mataku menghentikan langkah kakiku.

"Naruto?"

"Kau duluan saja, Ino."

Aku belum pernah semarah ini. Aku belum pernah merasa kesal seperti ini. Di ujung jalan dekat lapangan bisbol yang kami lewati, di gang sempit agak gelap itu—ada sosok yang kukenal. Sosok yang lumayan menyita perhatianku beberapa waktu ini.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Dengan wajah ketakutan—penuh lecet dan rambut kusut. Ia dikerumuni tiga—ah, nggak—empat orang anak perempuan dengan seragam berbeda.

Ia di-_bully_.

Langkahku semakin cepat. Cepat.

Nggak akan kumaafkan.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Wulululu~ AKHIRNYA BISA APDET CHAPTER INIIIIIII ahahahaahahhaaa legaaaa~~~ (meski agak maksa sih) chapter depan udah terakhir lhooo~~ *terharu* btw udah berapa lama fic ini terbengkalai, ya? Ada yang masih inget nggak, ya kira-kira? Haha ampuuuunnn~~ Rei kena WB parah sumpah sampe MC yang lain juga udah lumutan T-T) huhuu...**

**Sebenernya seperempat dari chapter ini udah selesai hampir setaun yang lalu, tapi karna WB—jadi yahh gitu deh. Ah, kemampuan menulisku rasanya jadi menurun gini :/ maaf yaa~**

**Balas riview yang ngga login dulu ah~**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**

Aaa, berhasil nggak ya Ino bantuin Sasu? Lagi jalan tuh XD gomen ga bisa apdet kilat hehe tapi ini apdet kan udah? Rifiu lagi? Sankyuu~

**Rere males login**

Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan ya kak huhuu... rasanya maksa banget deh, habis ini kan rencana Cuma 4-5 chapter aja. Eh ternyata malah, yah yahh... makasih ya kak udah selalu ngikutin fic yeyek ini #sroott aku terharu lho. Tapi tetep nggak bisa apdet cepet T-T gomen-nasaaaaiii~ masih bersedia rifiu kan? #wink

**Agusthya**

Shikaino apa shikatema ya? Liat saja nanti hihi... yosh ini sudah apdet. Rifiu lagi? Trima kasiiii

**Blue Rainnossa males log in**

Aa, arigatou gozaimashita, fety-chan. Hontou ni. Aduuhh Little Brother vs Boyfriend itu aku juga pengen lanjutin tapi masih belum dapet ilham T-T sama Mcku yang lain juga ya ampuuunn #makincurcol okeh ini udah apdet meski udah 2 taun lamanya hehe... bersedia rifiu lagi?

**el Cierto**

huaaa gaara nggak muncul di sini, Cuma ada namanya aja hahaha gomen. Gomen juga kelamaan apdetnya, baru mood sekarang sih XD yosh. Rifiu lagi kak?

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**

MPUUUUTTT! Mana lanjutan fic kolab kita hayoo~ dua scene berikutnya kan giliranmu yekk~ haha iyah pairnya kita banget, lu tau aja sih XD nih apdet nih, meski lama buanget sih gomen gomen

**Uzuchihamel**

Thanks so much for waiting~ maaf lama banget apdetnya. Rei kena WB, untungnya tiba tiba mood lanjutin ini ;') trima kasih. Rifiu lagi?

**Winter girl**

Trima kasih :D

**Guest**

Ino pasangan shikamaru apa naruto? Haha naruto itu saudaranya lho, masa jadi pasangan ;p ini udah lanjut. Rifiu lagi ya?

**i'm WIKAN**

halo wikan! Makasih banyak yaa~ duh gimana ya, maaf banget ngga bisa kilat apdetnya. Tapi ini udah apdet kan? Hehe rifiu lagi?

**asep w c**

ternyata chap selanjutnya emang kelamaan. Rei kan nulis kalo ada mood. Trima kasih~

**dan makasih juga buat : ****Sukie 'Suu' Foxie****, ****Lilyka****, ****shwatsonlockian****, ****Saqee-chan****, ****Bunga Sakura****, ****Zoccshan****, ****Ivy Qi Lin****, ****vaneela****, ****faricaLucy****, ****NHL-chan****, ****Uchiha Reiko Ichihara****, ****Naomi azurania belle****, ****Aika Yuuki Uchiha****, ****XynHyun27****, daaaaann silent readers sekaliaaaannn~~**

**hontou ni arigatou gozaimaaaaasu~ #ojigi**

**mohon maaf jika chapter ini begitu mekso, ilham datang sebelum tidur XD**

**jaa~ review lagi, minna-san?**

**２０１３年６月１８日**

**Salam,**

**Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
